For All Of Eternity
by Panda-Chan95
Summary: Full summary inside. WARNINGS: Yaoi, BoyXBoy, Shizaya, rated M for Gore, naughty language and eventual smut. I suck rather badly at summaries, so I assure you, the story isnt as bad as the summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Panda-Chan:** Hello my lovely little humans~ I, Panda-Chan, would like to inform you that, although this is my first time posting a fanfic, this is not my first time writing. I've been writing fictional stories since the moment I could write words onto paper. I am new to writing Shizaya, however, so please don't hate me if it's not great to start off with. I would love for some constructive criticism, but I won't appreciate being abused. So, keep in mind that I AM new to this, and I would love it if you all helped out to help make me a better writer. Love you all! 3

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own Durarara or its characters, I only own this story and the OC's**_

**Summary:** How can you still love someone even after hundreds of years without them? Shizuo Heiwajima is about to find out that answer to that question, when a creature from his unknown past is uncovered. Story is much better than summary, I promise!

Chapter 1: 

_It was almost as if it was raining blood as body after body collapsed in a heap on the dirty ground. Men were shouting, calling out in pain and fear as the glimmering blade sliced through them effortlessly. When the last man fell, there was only one figure standing. A small, thin girl with skin as white as paper and long maroon hair that seemed to float around her as the wind blew. Her body was dressed in a beautiful silver kimono that had been stained with blood. She had vermillion red eyes that seemed as though they would pierce your very soul if you dared to look into them. She lowered her katana, the small bell that was tied to the hilt made a small ding as she did so. All was silent for a moment. Nothing could be heard, not even the breeze that continued to blow. Everything seemed to come to a standstill, as if the world had stopped moving for that one moment. The young girl, who seemed like nothing more than a child, held out her hand, a small smile forming on her delicate face. It was at that moment when she spoke, her voice smooth, almost like it was the sound of velvet._

"_It's time to wake up, brother."_

Shizuo awoke with a start, his wide eyes fixed on the ceiling as he panted. His skin was slick with cold sweat and he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. He'd lost count of how many nights he'd had that dream, but it still had the same effect on him.

He sat up slowly, running his fingers through his damp hair. He didn't get it. That girl, that strange girl who slaughtered all those men in his dreams, she seemed so familiar, as if he'd seen her somewhere, but he couldn't recall where exactly.

"Damn it…" He grumbled, slipping out of bed and trudging out to his kitchen. He pulled open his fridge, blinking as the small light flicked on. After pouring himself a glass of milk and downing it in seconds, Shizuo moved back to his room, where he collapsed onto his bed. He was just about to drift off back to sleep when his alarm went off.

With a frustrated groan, the blonde forced himself back off the bed and began to get ready for work.

X*x*x

It stank. Shizuo knew exactly what that stink was, and it pissed him off to no end. The thing that bugged him the most, was that it seemed to get stronger, more defined and, for some fucked up reason that he couldn't think of, he found himself actually… Liking the smell… But only a little bit!

"Hey Shizuo?" Tom's voice pulled the blonde from his thoughts, "You alright man?" Shizuo's current frown deepened as he nodded.

"Yeah," He muttered, "I'm just… Tired…"

"Well, we're finished for the day," Tom smiled, "You can head home now if ya want." Shizuo gave a half smile before waving and heading towards home. He was actually rather pleased with how the day turned out. He had only lost his temper about three times out of ten jobs, and even then, all he really did was throw men through walls.

"Thanks Simon~! See you soon, ne?" Well, there goes his good day…

Shizuo could feel his eye twitch at the sound of the flea's voice. He turned his head to see said flea skipping along the path, a bag of what must have been ootoro in his hand. Without thinking, the blonde took hold of the heaviest object within arm's length, which happened to be a trash can, and threw it at the informant.

Izaya was just able to make out the familiar sound of something heavy flying towards him to jump out of the way.

"Oh, Shizu-Chan~!" He smiled and waved at the fuming blonde, "What an unpleasant surprise!"

"What the hell are you doing here flea?" Shizuo growled, stalking closer to the raven haired man. Izaya laughed and lifted the bag.

"I'm getting dinner of course." He said, "I'm awfully hungry, so I'm afraid I can't play tonight." He quickly dodged a street sign that had been uprooted and heaved at him.

"I'm not letting you run away this time Flea," The blonde growled, "There's no-way in hell." That's another thing that's been bugging Shizuo. He'd been finding himself more and more eager to catch that insect! It didn't start off that noticeable, but after a while; even people he didn't know were questioning him about it. They thought it was almost like, on some days, he would go _looking_ for Izaya, even though nothing had really gone down in a while that could have anything to do with the informant.

"What did I do this time, ne? Shizu-Chan?" Izaya asked with a faked look of annoyance.

"Oh nothing," Shizuo stated, "I just want you dead!" With that, he raced forward, not even bothering to take hold of an object. No, he wanted to do this with his bare hands. Izaya grinned, seeming to notice the blondes' intentions as he took off. Shizuo let out a frustrated cry as he moved as fast as his legs would carry him. He was _not_ going to lose the flea this time! "I~ZA~YA~!"

X*x*x

He'd lost him… He'd fucking _lost him_! That damn flea had slipped into an alleyway and then was just… _Gone_! After that, Shizuo had punched a rather massive crack into a brick wall before stalking home.

Nothing special happened for the rest of the blondes' night. He prepared instant noodles for tea, then, after gulping them down, he went and had a shower, changing into a plain turquoise t-shirt and black boxers. He then drank his milk and simply went to bed. It was when he fell asleep that his night turned eerie…

"_Shizuo…?" _

'…_I know that voice…'_

"_Shizuo?"_

'_Where have I heard it before…?'_

"_Shizuo!" _

_Shizuo sat up abruptly, tearing his eyes open, only for his gaze to be met with a most horrific scene. It seemed that he was laying on a small hill that over looked a small village. This village looked like it should have been peaceful, quiet… But it was far from that…_

_The buildings were burning and screams filled the air, sounding as if they could be heard from high up in the star-y night sky. Shizuo stood quickly, his bare feet moving over the dew covered grass quickly. He couldn't remember being able to move that quickly while making so little noise. _

_He ran through the burning village, past all of the screaming, crying, villagers who were being attacked by some unknown force. _

_There was one voice he could hear above all others. One voice that called out his name desperately, over and over again. Shizuo began to think that whoever was calling him, their throat must be raw and painful by now. _

"_Where are you!" He cried out, surprising himself at how concerned he sounded for a voice that belonged to someone he didn't know._

'_But I do know them! I just can't remember where from!' _

_With a frustrated growl, Shizuo pumped his legs faster, trying to follow that voice that hadn't stopped calling out to him since the moment he opened his eyes. He didn't know where he was. He didn't know why he was there. All he knew was that he wanted to find the owner of that voice and save them… Pull them into his warm embrace and protect them from whatever was happening to this place. _

_With one final, desperate call, he launched himself into a burning building where he just _knew_ he'd find who he was looking for. It was with one call of that person's name that he found himself disappearing from that world before he could fulfil his unspoken promise…_

"IZAYA!" Shizuo jolted upright, cold sweat covering his brow as he panted for much needed air. That dream… He'd never had a dream like that before. It shook him up more than the other dream had ever managed to do.

Running shaking fingers through his hair, his pulled himself from bed. It was only 2am and there was no way in hell he'd be able to sleep now… Not after that.

With a yawn, the blonde flopped onto his couch, grabbing the remote and switching on the TV. The news was the first thing that came on, and if it weren't for what the reporter was talking about, Shizuo would have switched it over.

-_**While in the process of moving a graveyard, a group of men discovered the body of a young girl buried underneath this crypt behind me. What's most shocking about this discovery is that the girl seems to be alive. She has a faint pules and signs of breathing. Scientists are on their way to the scene, to try and find out the story behind this mysterious girl- **_

On the screen, the reporter woman was standing in front of an opened, stone crypt, where many people were rushing about. After a moment, both the reporter and the camera began rushing towards the crypt when there was news of the girl being brought out. That was when Shizuo's breath caught in his throat.

There, upon a bed like slab of stone, was the young girl that had been tormenting his dreams. She was dressed in the same silver kimono and had the katana sword held to her chest. Her eyes were closed and she would have seemed dead, if it weren't for the slight rise and fall of her chest.

-_**We're being told that all camera crews are to leave the scene, as well as reporters. I'm afraid that means we'll have no other details on the subject until tomorrow night, when we interview the head scientist- **_

Shizuo switched off the TV, leaning his elbows on his knees and burying his face in his hands. He just knew some weird shit was about to go down… And he also knew that, for reason or another, that flea would be involved…

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan:** Okay~! I know that was short and probably confusing, but it shall all make sense if you keep reading as I post hehe The chapters after this shall be longer =3 Please tell me what you think and if there is anything I can improve on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Panda-Chan:** Alrighty~! Chapter 2 is here! Hopefully you like~! And again, I'd like some constructive criticism if needed, but no haters! Also, again I apologise if it's confusing and a bit strange I'll do my best to make this worth reading! =3 Love you all~! 3

Chapter 2

[How did you manage to get permission to go there?] Celty shoved her PDA in the doctors' face as he rushed to pull his lab coat on.

"Izaya pulled some strings for me." Shinra smiled and picked up the bag he had packed with various medical tools.

[That guy has connections everywhere, doesn't he?] The doctor laughed and nodded as he reached the front door.

"Of course he does," He said, "It's really know surprise that he could get me a place amongst the scientists working with that little girl that was found under the creepy old crypt." He waved to his beloved dullahan before shooting out the door. He'll have to remember to do something for Izaya for getting him this opportunity.

X*x*x

"Welcome, Mr Kishitani," The old man who greeted Shinra towered over him, not showing a single emotion on his wrinkled old face.

"Uh… Good evening sir." Shinra smiled awkwardly. He looked around, noting that he was the only one there under the age of fifty. They were in a large tent that had been set up around the crypt, so to keep prying eyes and cameras out.

Shinra was led to the back of the tent, where the young girl was still lying unconscious on the stone slab. She was quite a beautiful sight, for someone who looked so young. Seriously, she couldn't have been older then perhaps fourteen, but she still held a sort of graceful wisdom, even though she wasn't conscious.

Shinra looked up at the old man, who hadn't backed off since the moment the young doctor arrived.

"Would you mind if took some samples? You know, blood, tissue, that sort of thing?" He asked. The old man gave him a sceptical look before nodding.

"Very well," He said, "But be quick. We need to hurry up and get some _experienced_ scientists to work on her." And with that he walked away. Shinra couldn't help but chuckle, figuring out why the old guy seemed so crabby about him being there. He only believed in old, _experienced _men for things such as this.

"Old prude." He smiled and set to work, pulling out the tools needed from his bag. He didn't need much, considering all he wanted were a few samples of the girl's blood, bone marrow and sin tissue so he could run some tests, so all he had on him were a few needles of different sizes, some tubes and containers.

The doctor had taken his gaze off the unmoving form on the slab for a moment when he knelt down to pick up a needle that fell from the bag, but when he stood, she was… _gone_. His eyes widened in alarm, spinning around to look for her, only for his entire body to freeze when he was met with a pair of very alert vermillion eyes.

X*x*x

It was so quiet. Quiet enough that even Izaya found it disturbing. Usually, as he walked down the back alleys of Ikebukuro on his way home, he'd hear the sounds of alley cats fighting for food in the trash cans, or rats scurrying along the ground to hide from possible predators. However, on that particular night, there was nothing. No sounds aside from his own footsteps. There was no doubt that Izaya enjoyed the occasional moment of quiet, but this was just… _eerie_.

The informant felt a shiver run down his spine as a chilling breeze blew. This was not like him. He did not get freaked out about walking alone in alleyways late at night. So… Why the hell was he getting so anxious? He found himself moving his legs faster, pulling up his hood as if that would protect him against whatever had him so worked up.

He was almost ready to start running when he heard the familiar sound of a horse, followed by the sound of a motorcycle engine. He sighed in relief when he turned around and saw the headless woman speeding towards him. She came to a stop right next to the informant, shoving her PDA in his face before he had a chance to say hi.

[Shinra's in the hospital because of you!] Izaya blinked in confusion.

"Why is in the hospital? And why is it _my_ fault?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

[He wouldn't be in there if you hadn't gotten him access to that girl!] Now, if Izaya wasn't interested before, he certainly was when that was said.

"What happened exactly?" He questioned. Celty typed furiously, her fingertips make distinct tapping sound as they moved over the screen.

[I don't know. I heard that a lot of those scientists were killed, so I checked to see if Shinra was okay, and luckily he is, I'm on my way to see him at the hospital. But I also found out that she's gone!]

"Who's gone?"

[That girl they unburied! She's not there! They think she's the one who attacked them.] Izaya shoved his hands in pockets.

"So that little girls woken up then, ne?" He mumbled, "Hey, mind if I go with you to the hospital?" Celty nodded at the question and gestured for him to get on the back of the bike, which he did, holding onto her tightly as they rode off.

X*x*x

Red and silver… Those two colours were locked in Shinra's memory as he lay unconscious in the hospital bed, completely unaware of the people around him. His mind was constantly replaying the moments after that girl woke up. Every scream, every drop of blood spilled, every swing of the blade; it was all lodged in his head, almost like a horrible nightmare.

No-body in the doctors room knew of the visions passing through his mind, they all just stood, completely unaware of the exact events that took place within the tent. They stayed silent, listening to the steady beep that rung throughout the room.

"So, she did this to him?" Izaya asked, not bothering to look over at Celty as she typed away. Shinra was in pretty bad shape, with his pasty skin due to the loss of blood that came from the deep gash in his stomach.

[She did a lot worse to the others.] Was Celty's reply to the earlier question. Izaya nodded and remained silent, staring at his old friend with a frown. Technically, it was the informants' fault that Shinra was there… Well, the underground doctor was the one who asked if Izaya could help him get to the girl, but if Izaya hadn't have brought up conversation about said girl, then Shinra would have forgotten to actually ask, so therefore, it really _was_ Izaya's fault.

"How's he doing?" Izaya didn't even turn around when he heard Shizuo's voice. He just stood perfectly still, actually hoping the blonde wouldn't try to start a fight, though it was highly unlikely, given the current circumstance.

[He's stable, but they doubt he'll be waking up anytime soon] Celty showed her screen to Shizuo after typing lazily.

"Why was he there in the first place?" Shizuo's question was answered when Izaya spun around, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"I got him there," He said, storming over to the door, "It's my fault." And with that, he left.

"…It was the fleas fault," Shizuo mumbled, "Should have guessed." Without another word, he went after Izaya, fully intending to make that flea pay for Shinra's situation.

Izaya had just managed to get outside the entrance when Shizuo caught up with him. The blonde took hold of his forearm, roughly pulling him back.

"Why am I not surprised that you're the reason Shinra's in there!" He growled. Izaya glared up at him, trying to yank his arm away from that inhuman grip.

"Because everything's my fault in that protozoan brain of yours." He stated flatly. Shizuo narrowed his eyes, uncaring of the people who cowered away from the two.

"Don't fuck around with me today Flea," He stated, "I haven't had much sleep and I'm really not in the mood for your shit. Now tell me, why the fuck did you get Shinra into this? What game are you playing now?"

"What game could I possibly be playing Shizu-Chan?" Izaya questioned angrily, "You think I knew that girl would wake up? You think I wanted this to happen to Shinra? Are you really that _stupid_?" Shizuo let out a growl and dragged him into the nearest alleyway, so to avoid the scared glances of passers-by.

"I should just kill you right now," He snarled, "Y'know, just in case you're planning something with that girl." Izaya's glare hardened. What the hell was wrong with this brute? Why would the informant put one of the only people he considers a friend in harm's way? He opened his mouth to snap a retort, but the sound of something moving around further up the alley silenced him. The two glanced in the direction of the sound, both freezing at what they saw.

I figure, seeming to be completely colourless, with dull grey skin skin and the entirety of its suite being black. The only colour it held was in its dull violet eyes that had a faint glow to them. When it saw the two looking in its direction, it grinned, revealing two rows of purely white, shark like teeth. It began to run at them, taking advantage of their shocked state. It was so close, its teeth directly aimed at Shizuo's neck, when there was a glimpse of silver and the creatures head was cleanly cut from its body, which dropped to the ground in an instant.

"You two should be more careful." Neither of the men had noticed the young girl standing behind Shizuo until she spoke, but when they did, they both shared a look of complete shock and, dare they admit it, terror. It was a moment after she spoke when a slight _ding_ could be heard, causing Shizuo's eyes to travel down to the katana in her hand. The bell on the end dangled almost weightlessly from the hilt, only making a sound when it was moved quickly.

"Y-you…" That was the only coherent word that the blonde could form as he looked back up at the girl who he'd been haunting his dreams. She looked up at him, a look of knowing in her eyes.

"I should tell you that my name is Mizuki, as I'm sure you don't remember," She said, "It's not uncommon for memory loss to occur when someone is reborn."

"Reborn…? What the hell are you talking about?" Shizuo demanded, "And who the hell are you!"

"I told you, my name is-"

"Not what I meant! I mean, why the hell are you here?" Shizuo interrupted, his face twisted into a deadly glare. Mizuki let out a sigh, closing her eyes eyes before speaking.

"I am here because you, Shizuo, need me," She said slowly, "With your memory gone, you cannot protect Izaya as well as you should. I must help you until you remember…" Shizuo's face went blank. Him… Protect… Izaya…? _What the fuck!_

"Why would I protect this flea!" He growled, glancing at Izaya. The informant hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation, as he was too busy staring down at the lifeless black creature that had tried to attack them moments ago.

"It was following you earlier today," Mizuki said, seeming to notice Izaya's staring, "Just before the woman came to you. It would have attacked if she didn't show up. I was nearby, though, just in case." So, that's why he felt so uncomfortable…

"Oh… So, what exactly is going on here?" He asked quietly, tearing his gaze from the thing to look at the girl.

"It's quite a long story, one that I will explain in due time," Mizuki stated, "But right now, I don't think either of you could handle it."

"Bullshit we couldn't handle it!" Shizuo snapped, "I want to know! Just fucking tell me what's going on! What's with my dreams? Who you are exactly are you? What's with that _thing?-_" He pointed at the creature, "-I want to know _everything_!" Mizuki didn't seem fazed at all by the outburst as she merely frowned up at him.

"You'll learn all you want to know soon enough, brother." That was the last thing she said before disappearing. Shizuo let out a cry of pure anger and threw a punch to the nearest, hardest, surface, which just happened to be the wall right next to Izaya's head.

The informant flinched away from the sudden blow the the brick wall, gazing at the cracked indentation right next to his head.

"Watch where you throw that thing Shizu-Chan!" He snapped, pushing the still closed fist further away. Shizuo took deep breaths, obviously trying hard to calm down some.

"She keeps calling me brother…" He said quietly. Izaya raised an eyebrow. _Keeps_ calling him brother? That meant, Shizuo must have met her before… But… He definitely wasn't acting like he knew her.

"What do you mean by that, ne?" The flea asked curiously. Shizuo frowned and looked down at the raven.

"It doesn't matter," He stated, "just… Just go home. And don't come back here." With that said, he walked off, leaving Izaya there, frowning and confused. _Stupid Shizu-Chan… As confusing and unpredictable as ever…_

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan:** Okay~ There's the second chapter haha Probably still confusing, but as Mizuki said, all shall be explained in due time! Chapter 3 will shed a little more light on the whole story hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Panda-Chan:** Chapter 3 here we are~! Teehee so~ now we know who that mysterious girl is~! Well… We know her name at least haha Anyway~ please R&R! And thank you to those who took the time out of their day or night to read and review my story! I greatly appreciate it =) Love you all 3 ^.^ xoxo

X*x*x

_Everything was peacefully quiet. The only sounds being the soft chirping of birds that were nestled within the many sakura trees that surrounded the large koi pond and the gentle sound of the water. Upon a small stone stool sat a young man, his thin pale body was covered loosely in a crimson kimono that hung just slightly off his shoulders, the delicate material had thin white patterns dancing within the red. The male gazed around, his eyes, which matched the colour of his clothing, flickered over to a small over grown trail that led out to a place he was forbidden to go. He quickly glanced away, a soft ding coming from the little bell that was tied to the end of a small chunk of raven hair that sat just in front of his ear. The bell dangled from a little piece of violet string that wrapped around the hair. _

"_It's so boring here…" The small man muttered to himself, "I need something new to do…" With that thought in mind, he slowly rose from his seat and took a few cautious steps to the small trail. He was reluctant, at first, but soon took a deep breath and matched ahead, gently pushing aside the many thin, twisted branches as he made his way, uncaring of the dirt and leaves that dirtied the bottom of his slightly oversized kimono. _

_It was kind of exhilarating, going against everything the village elders had told him. He was forbidden to go further the the beautiful garden on the other side of the main hill. So, the fact that he was trekking along an awfully over grown path that led to who knows where sent excited shivers down his spine._

_The trees were growing more and more old and thick as they began to block the sun. The place would have been almost terrifying if it weren't for the giddiness running through the males' body. The end of the trail was able to be seen up ahead as his steps became faster, almost running. He could feel his heart beating faster than he remembered. He was so close, just a few more steps and…_

X*x*x

Izaya's eyes shot open, his breath coming out in ragged pants. His heart was going a mile a minute as he slowly sat up in his bed, allowing the black sheets to slip down and reveal that he was in a white t-shirt. That dream hadn't scared him, it was quite the opposite really, but it was so vivid, almost like a memory.

"I've always treasured this little bell…" A soft voice caused the young info broker jump out of his skin. He turned to his bedroom window, where, perched on the pane, sat Mizuki, loosely holding the hilt of her sword with one hand, while the other played with the bell. _Wait… That bell…_ Izaya frowned in confusion, shuffling out of bed and slowly walking over to the small girl.

"What's so special about it…?" He asked, placing a finger of the cold surface of the small trinket. Mizuki gave a small smile, turning her gaze to look out the window at the colourful city lights.

"You gave it to me." She said, earning a stare of disbelief from the informant. Izaya opened his mouth to disagree with what she'd said, but Mizuki was quick to change the subject. "You shouldn't be here." The statement was sudden and was said with a stern frown.

"Why? This is my home." Izaya said, placing his hands on his hips.

"You're too far from Shizuo." Mizuki looked back to the raven man, her eyes held a seriousness that no-one who looked as young as her should have. "He can't keep you safe if you're all the way here." Izaya crossed his arms over his chest, frowning in slight annoyance.

"I can take care of myself," He stated, "And what's all this about Shizu-Chan 'protecting' me? You do know that since the day we met he's been trying to kill me, right?" Mizuki let out a soft sound that sounded like a tiny laugh as she shook her head.

"Of course he has," She said, "That doesn't surprise me in the least." She smiled up at the taller man. Not many people smiled at the informant like that, so friendly and sincere. It was odd, for Izaya, to have that look directed at him. It was almost the smile a little girl would give to her best friend. You know the type of friend you had when you were little, the one where you would claim to never hate and never forget? Well, that's what Mizuki felt like to Izaya that very moment, so much so that he couldn't help but smile back.

"Mizuki, can I ask you something important?" He questioned softly, watching as the girls smile fell as she nodded. "Why was Shinra the only one you let live?" It was true, Shinra was the only person there that survived.

"He didn't panic," She said, "He didn't scream or beg for his life like the rest of those cowards. He was scared, I could tell, but he didn't let it show. He was brave, even as I pierced his stomach. So, I didn't wound him any further." She glanced down at her katana, "He is your friend, and I apologize. If I had have known, I would not have done to him what I did."

"It's… It's okay… I guess…" Izaya let out a yawn, rubbing at his eyes. He was tired, and that fact couldn't be denied.

"Go to sleep, Izaya," Mizuki said, "I will be waiting outside." Before Izaya could say anything, she was gone. That girl could move with such incredible speed and silence, it almost sent chills down the informants' spine. However, for some odd reason, Izaya found himself comforted by the fact that she was just outside, especially after she had killed that creature that was apparently following him.

He trudged back over to his bed, all but collapsing onto it in an ungraceful heap. He twisted around, pulling the blankets over himself and become more comfortable before drifting off to sleep.

X*x*x

The morning came far too soon for Izaya's liking. He woke to the feel of the sunlight hitting his eyes lids, groaning as he turned to bury his face in his pillow. He could feel the cool breeze flowing in from the still open window, causing a slight shiver to run through him.

"Time to get up!" A very familiar voice announced. This voice had a very thick Russian accent and sound jollier than Santa Clause.

"…Simon…?" Izaya lifted his head and frowned in confusion at the large man who stood in his bedroom doorway, "What are you doing here?"

"Miss Mizuki sent me!" Simon said, grinning from ear to ear, "Now you must be up and ready to go see Shizuo!" Izaya stared in disbelief. How the hell did Simon know Mizuki? And why the hell did she send him? _And why the hell did he have to see Shizuo?_

"So you're in on this too, ne?" He frowned, "What if I tell you that I will not get up, and I _will not_ go see Shizu-Chan?" Simons grin grew, if that were even possible.

"Miss Mizuki said to do this." Without another word, the Russian man took a few long strides over to Izaya, and _picked him up_!

"Wh-what the hell!" Izaya's eyes went wide as he was slung over the larger man's shoulder. "Put me down!" The informants' voice was almost coming out a shriek as Simon carried him, first out the bedroom door, then out the front door of his apartment, making his way casually to the elevator. "Alright alright! I'll go to Shizu-Chan! Just let me get dressed!" Simon laughed and lugged Izaya back into the apartment, where he dropped him on the couch.

"Quickly, Miss Mizuki will be mad if not hurry," The Russian said, shooing the Flea into the bedroom. Izaya huffed and changed into his usual attire, trying to ignore the million questions running through his head. _How did Simon know Mizuki? Why did Simon seem to know more than him? Why did he have to be near Shizuo? Just what the hell was going on!_ For every question, there was an answer, but to Izaya's great annoyance, he couldn't, for the life of him, work out those answers.

Simon walking into his room pulled the informant from his thoughts as he stared at the Russian man with a frown.

"You're ready yes?" Simon smiled when the raven man nodded. "Then let's be going to Shizuo's!" Izaya sighed, knowing there was no-way he could get out of this.

"Fine, but you have to take me to get some of your ootoro first," He grumbled, "And you'll give it to me for free."

X*x*x

It was early… Earlier then Shizuo would have liked to be woken up as he groaned at the sound of knocking coming from his door. He looked at his alarm clock… _6:02am!_

"What the hell do you want-" He froze when he pulled the door open, seeing two of the last people he'd expect to see.

Simon stood there with his usual jolly smile, while Izaya just looked down right pissed off as he stared at his box of ootoro.

"What are you doing here…?" The blonde asked, his tired mind still trying to register the fact the Simon and the flea were standing in his doorway at approximately six in the morning.

"They're making me spend the day with you…" Izaya grumbled, frowning as he looked up at the blonde.

"…Who's 'they'?" Shizuo asked, his mind still yet to catch up completely.

"Mizuki and Simon…" Izaya muttered.

"…Why?"

"How am I supposed to know Shizu-Chan?" Shizu-Chan… Okay, that nickname finally clicked the blonde's mind awake, and made him fully realize that _Izaya Orihara was in his doorway!_

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here!" His voice boomed throughout the entire apartment building. Izaya looked shocked at the outburst for a moment before frowning.

"I just told you, protozoan," He stated, "I'm being forced here against my will."

"Miss Mizuki would like you to keep watch over Izaya." Simon said, placing a hand on the flea's back and pushing him gently in through the door. Izaya glared up at the Russian before turning that glare to Shizuo.

"I don't want to be here." He stated, ducking under the blondes arm, which was still holding the door open, and heading over to the couch. He was pissed off, tired and hungry, so he did not care that he was making himself at home on Shizuo's surprisingly comfortable couch as he tucked into his meal.

"I must go back to work," Simon said, "Keep your eyes on him."

"…Yeah yeah…" Shizuo sighed as the man walked away. He closed the door and turned to glare at the informant. "What do you think you're doing?" Izaya had switched the TV and was flicking through the channels.

"There's nothing good on…" He grumbled, ignoring the blondes' question.

"Get the fuck off my couch!" Shizuo growled, storming over to the raven and grabbing hold of his arm, pulling him off the couch. Izaya let out a whine, trying to make sure his food didn't fall everywhere.

"Careful Shizu-Chan," He said, "You don't want to waste good ootoro!"

"I don't care about that crap," Shizuo growled, "You're sitting on the floor."

"But I'm your guest," Izaya pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

"You're not my guest, you're a cold." Shizuo stated.

"A cold? How on earth am I a cold?" he informant frowned.

"When you catch a cold, you can't get rid of it straight away and you just have to wait it out until it's gone. That's what you are. A thing that was given to me by someone and I can't just kick you out or I'll get in trouble with Simon and that kid," Shizuo explained, "So I'm stuck with you until they say you can leave."

"…My my Shizu-Chan," Izaya smirked, "That actually makes sense. Although, there is a solution to your problem. Kind of like a cure!" The blonde looked down at the raven before flopping onto the couch.

"What's the solution, flea?" He questioned.

"You could kill me!" Izaya grinned, "That's what you've always wanted right? And I'm right here, so you could just end my life! I'm not saying I wouldn't put up a fight, but that said, this is your domain. I don't know your apartment that well, so you'll have the upper ha-" He didn't have a chance to finish his words as Shizuo reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling him down to pin him to the couch. The blonde towered over the smaller man with a not so friendly grin.

"Let's see you put up a fight now," He said, moving a hand to wrap around the admittedly shocked informant, "Doesn't seem that possible to me."

"It doesn't, does it," Izaya gave a faked cheery smile, "So go ahead." He couldn't deny the beat in which his heart skipped when that hand tightened dangerously around his throat. His smile dropped completely, turning to a serious stare. He had to admit, he was starting to regret telling Shizuo to kill him. Sure, it was fun to tease and play, but he didn't want to die; not at that moment, or really at any moment. He wasn't planning on dying any time soon, so of course he was a tad bit shaken when Shizuo was actually beginning to make good on his promise.

Of course, neither of them were really expecting it when the blondes fingers loosened and his hand move gently to tangle in the hair behind the ravens ear. Izaya really couldn't stop the light pink that tainted his cheeks as he closely watched the ex-bartenders face. Shizuo was staring down at him with as much intensity and something else that neither of them could pick out.

They were so close… So very, very _close_. They could practically feel each other's breath fanning out against their faces. Shizuo found himself leaning in, closer and closer until they could feel the ghost of each other's lips against the others. And then…

_Crash!_

The door fell to the ground, a black suited, grey creature, like the one from the alleyway, was standing within its frame.

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan:** Dun dun duuuuun~! I hope that was okay! I needed to finish this chapter somehow and the result was that! R&R my lovelies~! Xoxo 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Panda-Chan:** Hello again~! Chapter 4 is here! I gotta say, I'm enjoying writing this, even if it may not be overly great haha =D haha Love you all~ 3

X*x*x

From that moment on, it was pure instinct that drove Shizuo to stand up and take hold of the creatures' hair as it lunged forward. He quickly dragged it away from Izaya, who was frozen on the couch, and slammed its head into the ground. The action seemed to have little effect on the hideous creature as it struggled with surprising strength against Shizuo's grip.

"Damn it!" The blonde growled, lifting the thing in the air and hauling it outside the broken door. It hit the wall, putting a dent in the plaster, before recomposing itself and running back into the apartment to attack again. It didn't get far, as Shizuo had taking hold of its head, nothing but the intent to kill this thing running through his mind. Within a matter of moments, the creatures' skull was nothing but a disgusting mixture of mushy brain and bone fragments in the blondes' hands. Shakily, Shizuo unclenched his fists, the things body falling limply to the ground, although there was still a lot of blood coating his arms and pyjama shirt.

Slowly raising his eyes, the blonde came to look at a very wide eyed flea, one hand over his mouth and an arm wrapped around his knees, which had been brought up to his chest as he cowered to the far side of the couch. He really looked as if he were ready to vomit at any moment.

"…Izaya…" Shizuo's voice seemed to snapped the informant out of whatever trance the sight of the dead creature had him in, "Go… Go and wait in my room…"Shizuo pointed to the closed door that obviously led to his bedroom, "I'm gonna take a shower…" With a single nod and no words, Izaya shakily stood from the couch, keeping a good distance between him and the dead beast as he walked quickly to the bedroom.

Sighing, Shizuo made his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping out of his bloodied clothes. He stepped into the soothingly warm water and closed his eyes as he let it run over his tense body. He stood there for longer than he could count before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his waist. He trudged out of the bathroom, choosing not to glance at the mess on the carpet, and stepped into his bedroom.

Shizuo had almost forgotten that Izaya was in there, so he froze for a second when he saw crimson eyes locked on him.

"…I need my close…" He grumbled, walking over to his cupboard and pulling out one of his neatly folded uniforms that were lying on the cupboard floor. Without another word from either of them, the blonde went back to the bathroom to change.

"Damn it…" He growled when his eyes accidently travelled to the gruesome scene on the floor, "Now I gotta clean that up…"

X*x*x

The hospital room was rather quiet, light from the morning sun shining through the window to cascade over the still unconscious doctors' face. Standing next to the bed was Celty, never having left his side. Shinra was stable and it seemed he would make a full recovery once he returned to consciousness, but that didn't make the headless woman any less worried.

"Does this one always look so peaceful?" Celty jumped when she heard the quiet voice and looked up at the window. The woman had to hold herself back from attacking the figure that was crouched on the window pane.

[What do you think you're doing here!] She shoved her PDA in the girls face.

"I came to apologise," The child bowed her head, "My name is Mizuki, and I would like to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened to him. If I was aware of his friendship with Shizuo and Izaya, then I would not have attacked." Celty could only stand there for a moment, staring at the girl. If she had her head, she would be glaring razor sharp daggers at this girl.

[So you're saying that if you didn't find out about who he was friends with, you would have gladly killed him!] Mizuki smiled at the typed demanded and shook her head.

"No, I would not have. I'm saying that if I had have known of his ties, then I wouldn't have attacked at all. I refrained from killing him purely because he isn't a cowardly man." She said, slipping from the window and moving to stand next to the taller woman. Celty looked down at her, her posture relaxing a little. She watched closely as Mizuki reached over and brushed a loose strand of hair from his closed eyes. "It's funny," Her voice came out quiet, "Long ago, I never would have thought a divine creature such as you could fall in love with a human."

[What do you mean by that…?] Celty questioned.

"I know you're a Dullahan," Mizuki said, "I've been around long before your kind was ever created. I know a Dullahan when I see one." Celty typed hurriedly on her PDA before shoving it in the girls face.

[What are you exactly? You look so young, but you act like you're older then a child.] Mizuki chuckled and ran a hand over her katana, which was sheathed within the koshihimo around her waist.

"It's a complicated tale," She said, "One that I will gladly tell, in due time."

X*x*x

After hours of scrubbing, cursing, mini tantrums, a few garbage bags and a lot of air freshener, Shizuo was able to make his lounge room look and smell normal again. He'd had his sleeves rolled up just past his elbows and was wearing yellow rubber gloves. He dumped a dirty rag into the bucket of water next to him, the gloves soon following.

He dumped the bucket in the laundry sink and headed to his room. He glanced at the flea, who had curled up on the bed and fallen asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed, not taking his eyes of the sleeping male.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you scared…" The blonde mumbled, knowing he would receive a reply, "It was kind of weird…" With a sigh, he lay down, feeling only slightly awkward next to his enemy. He'd called Tom early, when he discovered the mess would take longer the half an hour to clean, and told him he couldn't work that day. Tom seemed reluctant to give the official okay, but he didn't ask any questions, knowing simply from the tone of his friends' voice that answers were not to be expected.

Shizuo didn't really know he'd fallen asleep, but that's exactly what he did. He turned on his side, facing Izaya as a new dream began to play through his mind…

_The sun was hanging high in the clear blue sky, shining warm rays upon tanned skin. Dark brown hair blew in the breeze as golden orbs glanced out at the dozens of massive mountains that surrounded the large valley. The brown haired man, who stood before the grand view and was dressed in a gold and black hakama kimono, heard a faint rustling from behind, but paid no mind. It was more than likely some kind of animal, considering that for many years, humans had been forbidden to travel down the path that led to the beautiful valley._

_The idea that it was an animal was soon put to rest when the small sound of a bell rang through the man's ears. He turned his head, narrowing his eyes at the _human_ that dared walk further then the path allowed. _

_The raven haired man looked at the brunette with curious, crimson eyes. He tilted his head, the bell tied to his hair making a soft sound as he did. He took a slow step closer before the larger man turned completely and glared._

"_What doing you think you're doing?" The man growled, clenching his fists threateningly. _

"_What am I doing?" The raven repeated shortly, "Well, from the looks of things, I'm simply standing here." He grinned at the brunette, who clearly was far from pleased with that reply. _

"_Who do you think you are, human?" The golden eyed man demanded. _

"_My name is Izaya." The smaller boy beamed, "What might your name be?" _

"_I wasn't referring to your name, you little insect!" The brunette growled, "And I do not have a name." The last part was stated in a quieter tone, as if the man didn't quite like the fact that he was a creature without a name to call himself. _

"_No name?" Izaya raised an eyebrow, "That's quite odd, isn't it? Everyone has a name." He cautiously began walking closer to the nameless being, who didn't do or say anything to make him stop as he came to stand right in front of him._

"_I've never been in need of something so trivial," The taller stated, "Now go back to your village, before I show what happens to little flea's that come to places they're not wanted." Izaya gave the man a pout, standing up on his toes and stared intensely at the man in front of him. _

"_I want to name you." He stated bluntly, receiving an odd stare from the other._

"_Excuse me?" _

"_I said, I want to name you," Izaya repeated, "And I have just the name for you!" He smiled when the brunette raised a curious eyebrow, clearly wanting to hear this name he'd been given by the raven boy._

"_From this moment forth, I'm calling you~" Izaya paused with a grin, "Shizuo!"_

Golden eyes snapped open, staring widely at the white ceiling above. The man who owned these eyes frowned, rubbing at his tired orbs with a closed fist. What the hell was that? Out of all the dreams he'd had, that was probably the strangest.

Shizuo made an attempt to move his arm, but found it locked in a surprisingly warm vice like grip. He looked down, eyes widening again at the sight of Izaya, curled up on his side with both arms wrapped around Shizuo's. The raven had his face nuzzled against the blondes' bicep, snuggling even closer when the man tried to move again.

With a sigh, Shizuo gave up on trying to free himself and just glared down at the smaller man. Well, _tried_ to glare would be the more correct term, considering it was hard to look so haltingly at something so adorable… Wait, what! Shizuo _did not_ just think of the flea as adorable! There was no-way in hell! No matter how peaceful Izaya looked snuggled against him like a little child, there was no way in hell that he was adorable!

Okay, even Shizuo had to admit that he was maybe a little in denial, because no matter how hard he tried to think otherwise, he just couldn't help but stare down at the sleeping man with an expression he rarely used on anyone. At that moment, he couldn't help but think that perhaps Izaya wasn't completely the blood sucking flea he'd first pinned him to be. Maybe, just maybe, Izaya had something deeper buried under that façade of self-importance and cruelty.

Shizuo let out yet another sigh, his hand moving of its own free will to gently brush Izaya's hair from his face. He froze when he came just before his ear, remembering back to his most previous dream. The bell… The one that had been tied to Izaya's hair in that bazar dream; it was the very same bell that was on the end of Mizuki's katana.

"Just what the hell is going on here…?" He grumbled, pulling his hand away and staring up at the ceiling, "I can't imagine how you must feel right now. If I'm getting this frustrated for not knowing anything, this must be pissing you off to know end. You're an info broker after all, it's your job to know everything." He looked back down at the man still attached to his arm. "I can't believe I'm saying this… But I kind of hope that, with everything that's going on, you don't get hurt…"

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan:** So there you have it~! That evil beast was punished for interrupting the ever loved Shizaya kiss! And that kiss will come soon enough, believe me ;) haha So~ R&R yes? Xoxo 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Panda-Chan: **Wow… Like, just wow! I wasn't expecting to have this many reviews already haha I feel so loved =') xo Chapter 5 here we are~! Hehehe Hope you all enjoy ^.^ xoxo Love you all~ 3

X*x*x

The city of Ikebukuro shone brightly in the night, its lights reflecting in the vermillion eyes that watched over the ever living city from a top the tallest building. The air blew crisp and cold, causing Mizuki's hair to whirl gracefully around her pale face. She heard a slight thud behind her, but didn't turn around as she sighed.

"So Takuji chose you two?" She asked quietly, holding her katana firmly in front of herself.

"That's right." The voice of an older man stated. Mizuki closed her eyes and rested her forehead against the hilt of her sword.

"He trusts the both of you…" She muttered.

"He doesn't trust anyone. We're just the only people close enough to him to get the job done." A young female voice said bluntly.

"You know I won't allow this to happen," Mizuki said coldly, "I'll destroy you both, and then I'll do the same to Takuji. I will not allow you to take Izaya." She stood and turned to glare at the two beings before her. The woman frowned and tucked her brown hair behind her ear while the much older man blew a puff of smoke out past the cigarette between his lips. "Do you understand me, Namie Yagiri and Shiki Awakusu."

X*x*x

Izaya sat in his chair, typing away on his computer. He refused to think of what happened at Shizuo's apartment two days ago. He refused to remember waking up in the middle of the day all cuddled up to the blonde. He simply refused to acknowledge the feeling of total comfort and peace that had washed over him the minute he opened his eyes. He refused to think of any of that, so he was distracting himself; getting some petty work done for people that didn't really matter. He didn't even raise his eyes when he heard the door open and close.

"Ah Namie~ you're late," He said, his typing never faltering, "You should learn to be on time, y'know, you'll earn more money that way!"

"I'd take the time away from you over the money any day." Namie stated as she strolled over to her boss. She dumped a stack of paperwork on his desk and proceeded to stand there with her arms folded, waiting for further instructions.

"You're so mean Namie," Izaya pouted and finally glanced up from his screen, only to see the woman huff and walk away. With a roll of his eyes, the info broker turned back to his work. "So you double checked all that paper work right?"

"Sure did." Namie said bluntly.

"Liar~" Izaya grinned, "Hurry up and and do it." He heard an annoyed groan from his secretary, but chose to ignore it. The woman had been acting kind of odd over the past few weeks, not overly noticeable, but it was still catching the informants' ever so slight interest.

A knock at the door sounded after a few moments, causing Izaya to finally sit away from his screen, leaning back in his chair as he stretched his arms over his head. He stood from his chair and made his way to the door.

"Hello, how may I- …Mizuki?" He frowned in confusion when he opened the door to the girls' stern face.

"You're coming with me." She stated, reaching out and taking hold of the man's arm.

"E-eh? Okay then," Izaya resisted only slightly as he was tugged out the door, "Namie! I'm going out for a while!" He didn't have a chance to hear the woman's reply, because Mizuki had reached past him and literally slammed the door closed. "Where are we going exactly?"

"You're not to stay alone any longer," Mizuki stated, "It's not safe."

"But, I wasn't alone just then," Izaya frowned, "I was with Namie."

"That's worse than being alone." Mizuki growled, dragging the informant outside. Izaya chose to stay silent and allow her to pull him along, the two of them sticking to the back alleyways. She took him to Ikebukuro, not stopping for a second until they reached an all too familiar apartment building.

"No-way! I'm not going up there again." Izaya stated, trying to pull his arm free. Mizuki just tightened her grip and continued to drag the ever protesting info broker. Within moments, the two were at Shizuo's door, Mizuki not even bothering to knock as she shoved the door open, leaving Izaya no time to wonder when the door had even been fixed.

The blonde, who was lounging on his couch and watching TV, turned his surprised gaze to the door. There was an instant twitch in his eye when he saw the flea.

"What are you doing back here?" He demanded, standing from the couch and storming over to the raven.

"My reasoning is exactly the same as last time," Izaya stated, still trying to yank his arm free. Mizuki frowned and pulled him further into the apartment, ignoring the protests that came from both men.

"There will be no arguments, no reasoning or debating this," She said, her tone of voice silencing the two, "Izaya will be staying here with Shizuo. Shizuo will not leave his side unless Simon or I are present."

"What do you mean I'll be staying here?" Izaya snapped, "You mean I have to spend the day with this brute?"

"No, I mean you will be living here until further notice." The girls statement caused both men to gape in utter horror, before a chorus of, _'I'm not living with him!' _and _'The flea isn't staying here!'_ rang out. Protest upon protest was shouted in Mizuki's ears, until she let out an anger filled growl and drew her katana.

"I said no arguments!" She all but yelled, immediately shutting them up. "You will understand my reason for this soon, but until then, you will learn to just get over your pathetic 'rivalry'! There is more than what appears on the surface when it comes to your emotions towards on and other! Unfortunately, you're both as stubborn as I remember, which makes it hard for me to help you!" With that said, well, shouted, she disappeared from the apartment, leaving the blonde and the raven to stare shockingly at the spot she previously stood. There was one thing that they both silently agreed one; and that was that whatever was going on, it had made the girl positively _pissed._

X*x*x

Four days had come and gone. Nothing particularly interesting happened, mainly for Izaya, considering he was _never allowed to leave that damn apartment!_ Since the moment it was announced that he'd be living with the protozoan brained brute, he wasn't allowed to set foot past the front door. He wasn't even allowed to pick up his things; Simon was the one to bring his clothes, toiletries and laptop to Shizuo's place. That was all he was allowed to have from his home, and that pissed him off to no end. He was made to sleep on the couch, because Shizuo only had a one room apartment and neither of them wanted to share a bed.

So, there he was. Izaya Orihara, the greatest informant in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, and probably the whole of japan, lying on Shizuo Heiwajima's couch. It was his fourth nigh on that damn couch, with nothing but a shitty pillow and an old blanket. During his almost sleepless nights, Izaya would refrain from letting is mind wander, because every time he did, he would find himself thinking back to that day, just before the creature burst through the door, they'd almost…

"…No…" He shook his head quickly, turning to stare up at the ceiling, "Don't think about it…" He closed his eyes tightly and willed himself to ignore the way his lips seemed to want to press against the blondes, even though said blonde was in a completely separate room. He took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before letting it out. It was so frustrating, to want something you know you shouldn't. _But, it doesn't feel at all strange that I want to kiss him…_ Izaya sighed at his own thoughts and brought his hands up to cover his face. He lay like that for a few moments, unable to sleep _again_. He didn't even hear the sound of a door softly opening and closing.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo's voice cut into the silence that had surrounded the flea like a blade. Izaya moved his hands to glance at the blonde, who was making his way lazily to the kitchen.

"I can't sleep," The raven grumbled, "Do you know how damn uncomfortable it is sleeping on this couch?" The only reply was a soft grunt, indicating that Shizuo really didn't give a shit about his comfort. "Shizu-Chan, you're not a very good host, y'know that?" Izaya sat up and yawned, stretching his arms up over his head as he did so. Shizuo glanced over to him from the fridge, unwillingly letting his eyes rest on the tired raven as he stretched and groaned sleepily.

"And you're a lousy guest," The blonde shrugged, tearing his gaze away and grabbing a bottle of milk, "I suppose we're even." He began sculling the milk, choosing to ignore the fact that the flea had risen from the couch and was making his way over to him.

"Can I have some?" The suddenly very close voice of Izaya made Shizuo jump and almost choke on his drink.

"No, you can't," He said after a small coughing fit, "Go back to the couch." Izaya pouted and shook his head, reaching over and plucking the milk from the blondes grasp.

"I want some milk first." He stated before putting the bottle to his lips and drinking the cool liquid. Shizuo glared hatefully at the flea, moving to take hold of his bottle, but of course, Izaya was one step ahead as he spun away, still drinking, and went back to the couch.

"Izaya! Give that back!" Shizuo growled, stomping over to the now seated man.

"But Shizu-Chan, milk is an important part of your diet, and I haven't had a decent drink in a while!" Izaya protested, holding the bottle out of the brutes reach. His actions, of course, proved useless as Shizuo simply leaned over the flea and wrapped one strong hand around his target. The two struggled for it, Shizuo holding back his strength purely so he wouldn't spill milk everywhere.

"Izaya! Damn it let it go!" The blonde snapped, dragging the flea further down the couch and taking hold of both of his thin wrists; successfully pinning the informant to the furniture.

"Geez Shizu-Chan," Izaya smirked, "Who knew you'd want to get me here in this position again?" He's smirk fell straight after those words slipped from his lips. He soon realized that he'd broken the unspoken promise that was held between the two; the promise of never mentioning that moment again. And yet there he went, bringing it up as if it were a normal taunt.

"…Yeah, who knew." The blunt reply from the ex-bartender certainly took Izaya by surprise. In fact, it shocked him so much, that he didn't even register the sneaky hand that crept from his writs to the milk bottle that was still in his grasp. In one quick motion, Shizuo was off of Izaya, walking casually back to the kitchen with the bottle in his hand.

Izaya sat up, staring dumbfounded at the blonde. Said blonde simply put the bottle back in the fridge and headed back to his room.

"Go to sleep, Flea," He said, "Early morning tomorrow. I have to go to work and you have to spend the day with Simon." Izaya huffed, folding his arms in front of his chest and pouting like a child.

"I'm not tired anymore." He stated defiantly. Shizuo just groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Then," He thought for a moment, "Sing yourself a lullaby or some shit. I really don't care." Okay, so he really didn't expect the flea to actually flop back down on the couch after uttering an annoyed _'fine'_ and start singing softly to himself; but that wasn't what stopped him in his tracks. The blonde stood frozen in the doorway, listening to the sweet sound that was Izaya's voice. Who could have guessed that _the flea_ would have such a beautiful voice… He couldn't understand the language, but from the sounds of it, the song was Russian. As the raven sang, the blonde couldn't help but close his eyes and let the unexpectedly silk like voice draw a yawn out of him.

With a soft sigh, Shizuo continued into his room. If he was asked, he would say that he left his door open because it it was a little stuffy in his room, not because he wanted to keep listening to Izaya's quiet singing until it eventually lulled them both to sleep.

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan:** See what happens when I have nothing to do? I write an entire chapter with a few days! The only reason I didn't finish it all yesterday was coz it was my third day at my new job =3 So~ R&R kay? Hehe xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Panda-Chan:** Hello again my friends ^.^ Here's chapter 6 for you hehe I seriously love the reviews I'm getting! They're making me so giddy and want to write more for you! Seriously love you all~! 3 xoxo

X*x*x

"_Why do you keep coming here…?" Shizuo asked quietly, glancing at the small raven sitting next to him. The two were seated on a large boulder, looking over the magnificent valley. The raven man smiled, his eyes staying forward as he breathed in a lung full of the fresh air._

"_I like it here," He said, "It's a nice change from where I live." Shizuo remained silent, content in just looking at Izaya's peaceful face. Not much time went by before Izaya finally opened his eyes and met Shizuo's gaze with slightly confusion. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Shizuo started slightly at the question, shifting his eyes to look out at the valley. _

"_I just don't understand," He said softly, "You're home village, I've seen it. Those humans have made it quite beautiful. So, why do you not like it?" _

"_Because, as you said, _humans_ made it beautiful. Every tree, every stone, every speck of dirt was placed there on purpose," Izaya explained, "But here, where no-one can come to change any part of it, it's all grown to be beautiful, not forced to be. Everything here is… Perfect." Shizuo found himself smiling at the man's words. It was true, everything in that wonderful valley was perfect, purely because no human was ever to lay their eyes upon the sight of it. And yet… Izaya was there, in that very valley, sitting with the very man who was supposed to prevent such a thing from happening. Strangely, Shizuo found himself caring less and less as the days went on to soon turn to weeks. Izaya would come to spend his days with the brunette, even though, at first, Shizuo would try to force him away. The raven had just been so inhumanly stubborn. Somewhere along the lines, Shizuo actually started to enjoy the pesky little fleas company. _

"_I just had a thought," Izaya's beaming voice suddenly interrupted the taller man's thoughts, who raised a curious eyebrow, "You're a very handsome man, Shizuo, but I know something that would make you look even better!" _

"…_What would that be?" Shizuo asked slowly, as if he were afraid he would regret asking the question._

"_You'd look so much prettier with blonde hair!" Izaya grinned and moved to sit on his knees in front of the gaping man. _

"_Hold on. What was all that you said about things being perfect the way they were created, without being forced?" Shizuo questioned quickly. _

"_I know I know. But still," Izaya leaned forward and placed both hands on the others forehead, moving them up to push away the soft brown bangs, "I just think it would suit you far more than the colour it is now." Shizuo chuckled and placed his hands over Izaya's. Instead of pulling them away, however, began to push them slowly over his hair, smiling at the ravens shocked expression as crimson eyes watched brunette slowly fade to blonde. _

"_Is this to your liking?" The now blonde man asked. _

"_H-how…?" Came Izaya's soft voice as his hands stayed to rest on the nape of Shizuo's neck. _

"_You know what I am Izaya," Shizuo said as he brought his hands to cup to delicate face before him, "This shouldn't come as a shock to you…" The two fell silent after that, crimson and golden staring into each other, slowly drawing closer and closer, until their lips were a hairsbreadth away from touching…_

The sound of something shattering was what dragged Shizuo from his dream. It took a moment for him to register the sound as he tried not to wonder how far that dream would have gone if it weren't for the interruption. When he finally did realize the sound that had woken him up, he shot out of bed and stormed over to his closed door- Wait… _closed _door? But, he'd left it open when he went back to bed that night. He knew he left it open, because he remembered wanting to… Keep his room from getting too stuffy! That was why he left it open! It had nothing to do with the fleas singing… Well, that's what he forced himself to believe anyway.

With a low growl, the blonde pulled the door open and stomped out, only to pause when his gaze fixed on the sight in the kitchen.

There, on the kitchen floor, was Izaya, sweeping up broken shards of what looked like a mug with a tea towel. The smaller male looked up, somewhat shocked.

"Ah, Shizu-Chan," He smiled a little uneasily, "I'm afraid I got a little clumsy… I hope you didn't like this thing too much." He stood when all the shads were folded in the tea towel, making his way over to the bin and dumping it all.

"How in the hell did you break that!" Shizuo snapped, clenching his hands into tight fists. He'd gotten a good look at the pattern on the shards, and he honestly couldn't give two shits about that mug; but Izaya didn't know that, now did he?

"I was trying to make a coffee, but in the process of getting it out of the stupid cupboard-" Izaya pointed up at the coffee tin that was placed on an annoyingly high shelf in the cupboard, "-I accidently knocked the mug off the bench." He shrugged and strolled past Shizuo, flopping on the couch once he reached it.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, turning to head back to his room… And that was when his eyes landed on the clock… _It's 9:30… I start work at 7:00…_

"Why the hell didn't my alarm go off!" His booming voice startled Izaya slightly as he was reaching for the remote on the coffee table.

"Oh? That stupid thing woke me up at 6:30, so I switched it off," The flea said, "You didn't look like you wanted to wake up, so I called up that friend of yours, Tom, and told him you were too sick to work." So, that's why his door had been closed… The flea must have closed it when he left after shutting the alarm off.

"Damn it Izaya," Shizuo sighed angrily, trudging over and sitting next to the raven, "You've only been here for a few days and you're already interfering with everything…"

"Shizu-Chan, when have I ever _not_ interfered in your life," Izaya laughed softly, shifting so that he was under the blanket and laid down, he curled his legs up to his chest so that Shizuo still had the room to sit. They were both silent as the raven flicked through the channels, finding nothing that really held any interest, so he just stopped on some random channel that just happened to be a nature documentary about bees.

"Why are we watching this?" Shizuo asked gruffly, staring blankly at the screen.

"Do you have a better idea for something to do?" Izaya questioned. When he received no answer, he simply continued watched the oh-so-interesting show. Well, he continued for about two seconds until something much more attention worthy caught his eye. A book; well to be more specific, a photo album stashed under the coffee table. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed it before. But, he was noticing it at that moment, and he very much wanted to see its contents. So, with a grin, he reached forward, having to lean off the couch slightly, to grab the album. When said album was in his grasp, he sank back into the couch and turned on his back, resting his legs on the bored blonde next to him.

"Hey, what do you think you're do- Put that back!" Shizuo made a move to snatch the book from the informants' hand, but said informant had other plans. He ducked under the blankets, opening the album to a random page somewhere in the middle. He smiled at the picture that was tucked into the top of the page. It was of Shizuo and Kasuka, a bottle of bleach in the youngers hand while Shizuo's hair was still brown.

"Is this the day you dyed your hair?" Izaya asked, poking his head out from under the covers and glancing at the glaring blonde. Shizuo grabbed the blanket and pulled it down so he could see the rather embarrassing photo his mother had taken of him and his little brother.

"Yeah, it is…" He muttered, trying to pry the album from the fleas hands.

"You look kind of cute with brown hair," Izaya smiled, pulling the album out of reach of the ex-bartender, "But… I think blonde looks prettier on you." At those words, Shizuo froze.

"_You'd look so much prettier with blonde hair!"_

"…Shut up flea." He made a quick grab for the album, finally locking it in his grip and pulling it from the info brokers hand and flinging it onto the coffee table.

"But it's true!" Izaya exclaimed, sitting up and reaching over with one hand and running his fingers through the blondes fringe. Shizuo stiffened at the touch, his hands coming up to gently wrap around the thin pale wrist.

"…Don't.. Don't touch me…" He whispered, closing his eyes and tugging Izaya's hand away. He opened his eyes again, regretting it as soon as he saw the informants face. The raven looked almost… hurt by Shizuo's words. "And don't give me that look either." Izaya just sighed and flopped back down into a laying position, moving his legs into the blondes lap once again.

"Maybe I should have let you go to work today…" Izaya muttered quite suddenly. Shizuo gave him a confused look, reaching over to the coffee table and grabbing his packed of cigarettes and his lighter.

"Yeah you should have," He stated, "But why are you only just figuring this out now?" Izaya shrugged and stared up at a small crack in the ceiling.

"I don't know… I don't even know why I wanted you to stay here with me," He said quietly, "But oh well~ What's done is done, right?" He sent the larger man a smile. Shizuo remained silent, not sure if he wanted the conversation to go any further than it already had. He just relaxed and let his head sink into the back of the couch.

It was odd, that ever since those strange dreams began, his hatred for the flea was becoming less and less. However, Izaya still seemed to make his heart race and his control almost disappear. It was as if his feelings hadn't changed, but he was just starting to recognise them as something other than hate…

X*x*x

"What do you mean you haven't seen him since last week!" Shiki demanded, frowning at Namie, who was holding the door to Izaya's apartment open.

"Don't yell at me," The woman stated, "I don't know what happened. He just left. It was Mizuki, I caught a glimpse her while she was dragging him out." With a sigh, Shiki walked past her and into the apartment.

"The boss isn't gonna be happy," He said, "What she took him to Shizuo. Do you know how hard it'll be to get them him if his with that beast?"

"I know Shiki," Namie scowled, "And you know it'll be worse for me." She sighed, remembering the fact that she and Shiki's boss had a rather sexist view on the world.

"No matter, we'll just catch him when Heiwajima's not around." Shiki said, "They can't be together 24/7."

"So when's Takuji getting here anyway?" The brunette woman asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"He hasn't said specifically, but he'll be here soon enough." The older man stated. Silence soon fell over them, both thinking about their slight dread for the man's upcoming arrival. Takuji was a violent, horrible old man; that was something Namie and Shiki agreed on, He was the type of man that would turn grown men into weeping children.

"In any case," Shiki sighed, breaking the silence, "He came to us because we were the only people close enough to Izaya to bring him to him. You have full access to his home, while I can have him where I want with a single call. Takuji will not be pleased if we don't have him with us when he gets here…"

X*x*x

_What's that sound…?_

Eye lids gently fluttered open, revealing the bluish grey eyes that lay underneath.

_Talking? But, who is it?_

Now barely conscious doctor turned his head, glancing at to blurry figures.

_Is that… Celty? Yeah, it's Celty! But… Who's that next to her?_

Shinra could only just make out the basic features of the small figure next to his beloved. White clothes. Long dark hair. Red eyes.

_Red eyes? Wait… That girl had red eyes!_

Before the young man could do anything, something bright was shoved in his face. It took a short moment for him to realise that it was Celty's PDA. He squinted to try and see the words with his sleep filled eyes, but failed hopelessly.

"I can't see anything right now…" He muttered, his voice rough and quiet after going so long without use.

"She was asking if you're alright." It took Shinra a moment to figure out that it was the smaller girl talking.

"I'm fine," Said, attempting to sit up only to be pushed back down gently. He heard the light sound of tapping before the young girl spoke again.

"Celty says you have to rest," She said, "You shouldn't try to move until the doctors say it's okay."

"Alright alright," Shinra sighed, moving his unfocused gaze to the girl, "You're the one who attacked me right? I mean, I can't see you all too well, but it's hard to forget eyes that colour."

"I'm sorry, but yes I am the one who attacked you. I'm Mizuki." The blurry figured bowed, "I'm glad you've finally woken up." Shinra nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

"So what are you doing here? Wanna finish me off or something?" He asked, his tone uncharacteristically bitter.

"No, I want to apologise actually," Mizuki said, "And there's some things I need to tell you."

"What are these things?" The doctor asked curiously.

"It's about Shizuo and Izaya," Mizuki said quietly, her gaze fixed on the ground, "I'm telling you now because I need your help…"

"What could I possibly do to help you?" Shinra questioned.

"Well... It's not so much your help I need, but Celty's." Mizuki said, "If a Dullahan was to know of this situation, it would be dangerous; but given the relationship she has with Shizuo and Izaya, I think we would benefit greatly to her help."

[First we need to know the situation.] Celty stated on her PDA. The girl nodded and let out a small sigh.

"...Okay... If I wasn't this desperate, I would have waited for the two of them to regain their memories... But there's a lot less time then I thought," She said, "I guess the first thing I should tell you is that, Shizuo and Izaya, a every long time ago, used t be lovers."

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan:** So there it is~ Hope you liked it hehe I have to admit, I'm at a bit of a block right now Coz I know where this is all going, it's just getting there that I'm struggling with hehe But dont worry! It'll all come together! I promise! xoxo R&R? 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Panda-Chan:** Here's the 7th chapter~! Hehe I'm glad people are enjoying reading this xoxo And I just wanna say that I'll probably updating quicker coz I have a brand new laptop that doesn't lag every time I have more than one thing open! =D You'll be getting a lot more of Shizuo and Izaya's past in this chapter~ So get excited xD xoxo Love you all~ 3

X*x*x

Shizuo and Izaya were... _Lovers? _Shinra gaped in surprise while Celty just couldn't believe it. That Erika girl was always going on and on about those two, but the Dullahan had never even wanted to think about it.

"When exactly were they 'lovers'?" Shinra asked slowly.

"Long ago," Mizuki stated, "Longer then I say."

[Are you sure it's the same Shizuo and Izaya as ours?] Celty shoved her PDA in the girls face, causing her to flinch back a bit.

"Yes, I'm sure." She stated, "I know my brother, and I know Izaya. There's no mistaking those two for anyone."

"So, if those two were lovers so long ago, what happened?" Shinra asked, "I wanna know everything, from start to finish." The girl nodded, clearing her throat.

"Shizuo and I started off as nameless beings, created to protect the world from destruction." She explained, "Our creator was a goddess, I divine woman who was the mother of all things living, including humans. However, humans were ruining her beautiful world with sll of their wars and need to evolve, and she hadn't the heart to destroy them all, so she gave birth to my brother and me to protect the one bit of land that had been untouched; a valley that was mad to be beautifully perfect. The both of us came into being with no name, only knowledge of what we were and what our duties were. We were given gifts, skills, which no other had. Shizuo has his strength, while I have my speed and ability to use my katana." She continued to explain, "We carried out our duties, protecting the valley we were born in. It was only when Izaya came along that everything changed..."

[What was Izaya?] Celty asked.

"He was a human, born with abnormally red eyes, and it was because of his eyes that he was treated like royalty. He was given the finest food, clothing and he lived in the most wonderful home, though he was not too live the village for any reason... Si, he'd snuck away once when he was alone, and that was when he met Shizuo. He named my brother almost the very moment the spoke, and he began to visit him every day after that. Shizuo began to slowly change, acting more and more like a human as time passed... I knew that Izaya was the cause of it, and I intended to put a stop to it. However, when I found him... Well, I'll tell you that I soon learned why he'd had so much influence over my brother..."

"What happened exactly?" Shinra questioned. Mizuki smiled before she began to tell the story of the night she met the red eyed raven...

_The boy, his eyes glowing crimson in the moon light as the crisp wind blew through his hair, started at the young girl who stood just a few meters away. The two stared at one and other, the boy's expression one of confusion at the blade that was pointed at him. _

_"You're kind is forbidden here," The girl stated, "My brother should have killed you the moment you set foot on this land." The raven then did something that the vermilion eyed girl did not expect._

_He smiled. Taking a few steps forward and placing a finger on the gleaming blade._

_"You're Shizuo's sister," He beamed, "I've been hoping I'd meet you some day!" The girl's eyes went slightly wide. How could he smile so brightly at her like that? He was being _threatened_! And he had the nerve to put his human hands on her katana! She opened her mouth to make her intensions more known, but was silenced by the male. "Can I name you to?" His question caught her completely off guard as she lowered the blade a little._

_"You want to name me?" She asked. _

_"Yeah! You know what a name is right?" The boy laughed, "I'm Izaya, Shizuo is Shizuo and you..." He thought for a moment, leaning closer and examining her face, "You're Mizuki!" _

_"Mizuki...?" The girl's katana was then lowered to her side as Izaya nodded his smile widening. _

_"Yeah, it suits you." He said, straightening up and grinning. Mizuki stared at him for moment, unknowing of the small smile that had begun to spread over her face. "Hey, we should be friends." Izaya placed his hands behind his back and tilted his head in question, the little bell making its soft sound._

"_You want to be… Friends?" Mizuki blinked. _

"_Yeah! I love your brother, so I want to be close to you to," Izaya said. Mizuki's eye went wide. _

"_You love him?" She asked quietly, "You truly love my brother?" Izaya nodded, placing a hand over his chest._

"_Yes, with all my heart." He said brightly. Mizuki simply stared at him for a moment, her mind registering the others words. _

"_But… He's not human." She said softly._

"_I know he's not human," Izaya laughed, "And don't get me wrong, I do love humans, but Shizuo's different… It's because he's not human that I think I was drawn to him in the first place… But now it's just because he's, well, because he's Shizuo." He smiled happily at the thought of the blonde. _

"_Well then, Izaya, I guess if you feel for my brother as much as you say… Then we can be friends."_

X*x*x

_Blood… Screams… Violet eyed blackness… Fear… Death…_

Crimson eyes flew open, staring dazed at the roof above. Izaya just laid there, the images and sounds from his dream replaying in his mind… Well, it wasn't really a dream… Just flashes of horrible scenes that sent shivers down the young informants' spine.

Shutting out all images and thoughts from his mind, Izaya sat up, shifting out from under the blanket and standing from the couch. He walked silently towards Shizuo's bedroom door, opening it slowly to see the blonde sitting edge of the bed, frowning at the floor.

Upon the ravens' entrance, Shizuo looked up, his frown immediately softening as he opened his mouth to say something, but shutting it as the man before him slowly walked closer. The two just stared at each other for a moment, neither in a much of a state of mind at that moment.

In the back of his blank mind, Izaya knew that Shizuo had the same flashing dream that he'd had, he just _knew_… But, at that current moment, he didn't dwell on it…

Shizuo reached forward, his mind as empty as the informants, and took hold of a thin wrist, pulling the smaller male closer. Izaya moved forward without protest, stopping only when his knees came into contact with the bed. He looked down, barely noting that his legs were now either side of the blondes. Said blonde didn't stop tugging on the others arm, bringing it up to rest on the top his forehead.

Izaya vaguely noticed that his hand was in the same place it was the day he'd comment on the ex-bartenders hair color. When the memory of that day registered in the informants mind, he froze; his eyes going slightly wide. He moved to pull his hand away, remembering the others words…

"…_Don't…Don't touch me…"_

The man's voice ran through his head, twisting his heart in a way that almost hurt.

The hand around the struggling wrist soon let go, only to fall onto slender hips, the other hand doing the same. Shizuo pulled the male closer, forcing him to sit, straddling the larger.

Once again, the two stared at one and other, neither breaking the silence as they sat there. It was moments after when Shizuo craned his head closer, his lips more than close to Izaya's, but still not touching. It was almost as if he wanted to tease the informant, as well as himself.

After another short pause, the blonde brushed his lips over the others ever so slightly, and as gentle as the touch was, it seemed to send sparks through the two of them, causing their lips to slide together.

Every time they broke apart, they returned with even more passion and fever. Soon, the fiery sparks that flew through their bodies turned to flashes of past memories that passed through both their minds. With every kiss, a new memory introduced itself, and with each new memory that came, the two became more and more close to remembering their past.

The kiss became deeper as the flame that burned within them both grew larger. It was as if that first touch of their lips had ignited something that had been waiting, dormant, inside them for both their entire lives. Izaya's arms wrapped themselves around Shizuo's neck while the blondes' hands moved around his waist to sneak up his night shirt.

Soon, the images that ran through the two of them became dark… Filled with violet, black and red. It was then that Izaya pulled away abruptly, forcing himself off of the blonde and stumbling back.

The raven stared at the blonde with wide eyes, while said blonde stared back with a shocked, but much calmer, expression. The were both panting slightly, their senses finally coming back to them.

Although neither had said a thing, they both knew... They just knew that the flashes that they saw during their kiss was those memories that Mizuki a spoken about... And, from that moment, they remembered... _everything._

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan:** I know this chapter is a bit short~ But there you have it, that's what Shizuo and Mizuki are~ However, we're yet to find out what happened to Shizu-Chan and Izaya all those years ago! Stick around and you'll find out~ ;D xoxo R&R Please~ 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Panda-Chan:** GAH! Sorry I took a while to update this time! I lost my wireless and I very rarely get to connect to the internet! But We have a new wireless thingie and now all we need to do is get it set up! So, anyway~! Chapter~ 8~! I gotta tell you, I really DID NOT expect this story to be liked at all ^^ Well now we know I was wrong hehe Love you all~! 3 xoxo

X*x*x

_"How long's it been?" Izaya asked quietly, his eyes fixed on the moon high above. _

_"How long since what?" Shizuo questioned, glancing sideways to the raven. He'd never told the smaller man, but the blonde always found his breath catching in his throat whenever he saw the raven looking so unguarded and at peace._

_"Since we met." Izaya smiled slightly at the memory. _

_"It's been a month and three days..." Shizuo muttered. Izaya turned his head to look at the man next to him. _

_"You've been keeping count eh?" He smiled and crawled a little closer, nuzzling his face into the strong arm of his lover. "I'm still trying to figure out how long it's been since I fell in love with an angel..." He closed his eyes, his smile widening as the man noticeably tensed._

_"An angel...?" Shizuo questioned softly. _

_"Yeah, you're an angel... Because your mother is goddess, and the children of gods and goddesses are all angels..." Izaya said. Shizuo looked down at the mess of black hair, his hand moving of its own free will to run gentle fingers through those soft strands. _

_"What's the next thing after an angel?" He asked, watching as the raven hair was replaced with crimson eyes and pale skin._

_"Humans are what come after angels." Izaya said. The blonde man laughed and shook his head._

_"That's where you're wrong," He said softly, cupping with others face gently, "You're what comes after angels, and then humans." He was more than happy when he saw the pink flush that made its way over those flawless cheeks. _

_"...Well... What am I?" The raven asked._

_"You're you," Shizuo said softly, "You're my Izaya..." He leaned closer and placed a tiny kiss on the blushing man's forehead. Izaya smiled, practically tackling the other in a tight hug. _

_The stayed like that for a short moment, embracing each other as if it were the last time they would see one and other. The held each other like this most nights when Izaya would dare to sneak out; it was those nights that they felt the closest, under the moons gaze with the gentle night breeze. It was always with reluctance when Izaya would return home._

_...Speaking of returning home..._

_"Izaya... It's almost sun rise," Shizuo muttered, "You should go back." Izaya shook his head, tightening his hold on the blonde._

_"I want to stay here..." He said. Shizuo sighed, gently pushing the smaller back. _

_"You have to go..." He said, his tone as serious as he could make it. Izaya pouted and crossed his arms. He was silently refusing to go, and at that Shizuo sighed again. There was only one thing happened when the raven acted like this... And that one thing was Mizuki._

_"Do I need to knock you out again?" Speak of the little devil. _

_"You do that again and I swear I'll find some way to get you back." Izaya sated, looking behind him at the girl who was perched of a tree branch. She hadn't been there the whole time, but her speed allowed her to move to such places without being noticed._

_"I'd love to see you try that, friend." Mizuki teased, moving from the tree to her brother and his lover._

_"I'll get Shizuo to dump a rock on you." Izaya grumbled. _

_"You think I'd do that to my sister?" Shizuo asked with a chuckle. The raven just sent him a pout before standing to his feet._

_"You two are so mean..." He complained, "If you dislike my company so much, then I'll leave." He huffed and began to stomp off, unaware of the words whispered into the girl's ear right before she disappeared. _

_"You're not leaving without saying a proper goodbye, are you?" Shizuo's low voice sounded in the ravens ear right after a pair of strong arms snaked around his waist from behind. _

_"And what would a proper goodbye be in your eyes, my dear Shizuo~" Izaya asked with a small smirk. Shizuo chuckled and nuzzled his face into the crook of the smaller man's delicate neck._

_"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," He said softly, placing a gentle kiss on the pale skin before him, "You silly little creature..." Izaya laughed and turned in the others arm, bringing his own up to wrap around the blonde's neck. _

_"You're right, I do know what you mean..." He said quietly, leaning up and touching his lips to his lovers. _

_Shizuo instantly deepened their kiss, his hold tightening around his little raven haired man. Their lips slid gently over one and other as the blonde slowly moved Izaya back until he had the smaller pinned against the trunk of a tree. _

_Izaya let out a gasp when he felt one of those strong hands travel down to slip inside his kimono and softly caress his thigh. That hand began to travel higher up the long, smooth leg, causing goose bumps to spread all over the raven's pale skin. _

_"Shizu-Ngh~!" As Izaya pulled away slightly to question what Shizuo was doing, that gentle hand brushed its fingers lightly over his growing arousal. Those fingers then wrapped around the heated flesh, stroking it slowly and drawing out small moans and whimpers from the red eyes man._

_Izaya's head dropped down to the blondes shoulder, trying to muffle the rather embarrassing sounds that refused to stay silent. Shizuo smiled down at his squirming raven, fastening his hands movements and running a thumb over the slit, spreading the little beads pre-cum that had begun to leak out. _

_"Izaya... Look at me..." The blonde quietly ordered. Izaya shook his head, biting his lip to try and reduce his pleasured gasps and moans. Shizuo chuckled lightly, moving his free hand to take hold of the ravens chin and tilt his flushed face up. The smaller was quick to close his eyes, clenching them shut as his breath began to come out in labored pants. "Please open your eyes... I want to see you properly..." Shizuo's whispered plea sent shivers down Izaya's spine, forcing him to obey and look at the larger with glazed, half lidded eyes. "Good boy..." Shizuo pressed closer to the moaning raven, tightening his grip slightly and moving his hand faster, electing much louder whimpers from the man under him. _

_Izaya was practically withering, at the blonde's complete mercy. Never, _never_, had he been touched like this. Never had he felt such agonizing pleasure course through his lithe body. He felt something wonderful pooling in the pit of his belly, causing his toes to curl and his fingers to tangle themselves in the blonde's hair. _

_"Sh-Shizu... Shizuo!" There it was. That fantastic explosion that had Izaya trembling and convulsing underneath the blonde. Shizuo smiled softly, pressing his lips to the others quickly as the raven's breath calmed down to a normal rate. _

_"You're far too beautiful to be human..." He said quietly. Izaya's already flushed face grew darker. Shizuo glance at his hand, raising it to give a curious lick to the sticky substance that had spilled from his lover. _

_"What are you doing?" Izaya asked with a look of shock and curiosity as the blonde licked his hand clean. _

_"I wanted to taste you." Shizuo smiled at his raven, who flushed deeper, looking down at himself with a frown._

_"I'm all messy..." He muttered. The blonde laughed and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Izaya's neck._

"_Maybe you should sneak back home and clean yourself up…" He said, giving the pale skin a light kiss. Izaya rolled his eyes, placing his hands on Shizuo's shoulders and pushing him back to look into his golden eyes. _

"_You're mean Shizuo." He said, though the smile on his face proved his words to be playful. _

"_Of course I'm mean, I have to spend my time with you all day every day." Shizuo retorted, leaning in and kissing the raven as if to soften those words. Izaya giggled, pulling away and pecking the blonde's nose. _

"_I'll be on my way then," He said quietly. Shizuo nodded, letting his lover brushed past him and watching until he disappeared along the path. _

_X*x*x_

_Izaya made it back to his home with no trouble at all, and made sure to bath himself in a small stream on the way. When he was safely tucked into bed, just about ready to drift off, there was a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, looking up at his mother, the one in which he was a spitting image of. _

_Usually, his mother had a lovely, kind hearted smile gracing her face, but this time, she looked grim, almost as if she were about to cry. _

"_Izaya, my darling son," She whispered sadly, "You have to come with me."_

"…_Why? Is there something wrong?" The raven boy sat up, looking questioningly at the woman._

"_I'm afraid… You're being made to marry…" Those words nearly, looking questioningly at the woman._

"_I'm afraid… You're being made to marry…" Those words bought Izaya's heart to a top as he gaped at his mother._

"_Wh-what…?"_

"_There's a man, he's very rich and very powerful. The elders think it best for our village if you're married off to him. It would mean more protection for us." She truly didn't look as though she agreed with any of this, but if the elders wish it, then there is no arguments._

_Izaya, being unable to form a word, was taking by his mother to meet with this man. And when he laid eyes on the tall, very well built, brunette man with a scar over one of his dull grey eyes, the raven nearly dropped to his knees and cried. This man, this much older, much larger, ugly man was going to take him away. He was going to take him away from his family, his home, and Shizuo. _

"_Izaya. I would like you to meet Takuji," His mother said quietly, "He will be your future husband." Izaya stared at the man named Takuji, who looked him up and down before stalking closer, looming over the raven._

"_Good evening Izaya." Takuji said, his voice low and rough. He looked to the woman, shooing her away, "I would like to be with him alone." She bowed her head, not wanting to leave but followed his orders none the less. _

_Izaya stood there, his gaze draw to his feet as the large man circled around him._

"_You may be a man, but you certainly are pretty enough to pass off as a girl." Takuji said, bring a hand up to play with the little bell that was forever in the raven's hair. Izaya flinched away from that hand, the action not seeming to please the brunette at all. "You might as well get used to my touch, little raven, because you'll be feeling a lot of it." With that said, he took hold of the boy's hair and roughly jerked his head back, forcing his cracked lips on the soft ones below. _

_Izaya, being the cautious man that he was, reached into the sleeve of his kimono, pulling out the small dagger that was hidden away. He moved his arms higher, and with one flick of the wrist, he sliced the blade on whatever part of the man was in its way. Takuji growled, shoving the smaller man back as he held over the re-opened scar that now blinded the eye._

_Izaya wasted no time in running away. He knew he was being chased as he could hear the large man footsteps behind him. He ran as fast as he possibly could, going to the one place he knew he'd find safety from the ugly man. _

"_Shizuo!" He cried, reaching the end of the path and seeing his lovers shocked face immediately. As soon as he was in reach, he was met with a warm embrace, strong arms wrapping securely around him just as Takuji burst into view. _

"_So, the little ravens been claimed then?" The horrible man growled, a blood soaked hand still held over his eye. _

"_Yes, he has." Shizuo stated, his hold tightening around his Izaya._

"_Well, you will have to give him up, because now I'm laying claim on him." Takuji said, buffing out his chest as if to threaten the blonde. Shizuo bared his teeth, never taking his hold away from his lover. _

"_It'd be best for you if you just leave, now." He said, glaring poisonous daggers at the brunette man._

"_And what would someone of your size do to make me?" Although Shizuo was a rather well built man, Takuji was much, _much,_ larger than he. _

"_I would not think it we to taunt one of the guardians of this valley." A quiet, yet firm voice sounded from behind the blonde. Sure enough, Mizuki had heard the excitement and was there almost instantly. _

"_Guardians?" The man looked around, finally taking note of where it was the little raven had led him, "Ah, so you're the children of the goddess? And I suppose you're keeping my little raven as a pet?" He smirked at the infuriated immortal._

"_Listen to me, old man," Shizuo spat, "He will never be 'your raven'. He is mine, do you hear me?" The only thing stopping him from crushing the pathetic creature, was the man in his arms. _

"_I think you should leave, before either my brother or I lose our temper." Mizuki said, stepping past Shizuo and closer to the human, pointing the tip of her blade at him as if to prove her words. _

"_Very well, I shall take my leave tonight. I know when I haven't a chance, and my wound needs tending to," Takuji said, "But hear me now Izaya, I will have you. Your body, your mind and your eyes will all belong to me And I will rain fire and death upon your home until you come to me." And with that said, the man left. Izaya simply nuzzled closer into his lovers embrace, trying to ignore Takuji's words. _

"_You'll never be his… I will never allow it…" Shizuo muttered, burying his face in his hair. Of course, evn an angel couldn't predict the blood shed that was to come._

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan:** Tah-Dah~! Now you know who Takuji is! And you will soon found out _exactly_ how evil he is! So~ R&R? hehe xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Panda-Chan: **Chapter 9 is here! You guys have NO idea how much I love the reviews that I get =') Thank you all so much! Love you all! Xoxo

X*x*x

"How…? How am I here?" Izaya asked quietly, staring at the sheets on Shizuo' bed. It had been hours since they'd regained their memories, and neither had spoken since now. Izaya had moved himself to sit a few feet away from the blonde on the bed as they had both been lost in thought, thinking about the night they'd met that awful man.

"I asked for a favor…" Shizuo muttered, his eyes fixed on the floor.

"What sort of favor?" Izaya asked, turning his gaze to the blonde, "Shizuo, the night that Takuji attacked… I d-"

"I know what happened to you." Shizuo was quick to cut in, "It's why I did what I did. I couldn't just let you go like that!" And in an instant, Izaya was lying flat out on the bed, Shizuo looming over him with his hands gripping the sheets either side of the ravens head. "You were so caught up in never becoming his that you left me! Didn't you realize that I would come for you? No matter the amount of soldiers e had, I fought through them all! I crushed them! I would have been able to take you away from him! Because I would have gotten to you before him… But… When I found you… You were already…" His voice grew silent as the image of what he saw that night flashed through his mind. His head dropped down, his forehead collapsing onto the other man's shoulder below him.

Izaya stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide and brimming with tears. He remembered that night… All too well… It was the night Takuji made good on his promised and sent a wave of blood and pain through his village. He'd hidden himself away, terrified of what was to happen if he was found by the man. He remembered crying silently as he heard the screams of the villagers, and he remembered the stabbing feeling in his chest as he couldn't take any more of it. He would never become Takuji's, _never._ And so, with only a moment's hesitation, he took his hidden dagger and plunged in through his throat… And then there was something else the young informant remembered… That one feeling as he dyed, choking quietly on his own blood and lack of oxygen.

"I thought of you…" He said, his voice all but a whisper, "I thought of you before I could take back what I'd done…" His tears fell freely from his eyes as the man on top of him rose slowly. Golden met crimson for a few long moments before moving closer so that lips could finally meet.

This kiss wasn't like the ones before. The ones earlier had been frantic, searching… However, the one they shared that very moment was one of reunion and longing. They moved together gracefully, eyes sliding closed and small gasps for air being heard.

"I guess the story was true." The sound of a very familiar voice forced the two to part, staring wide eyed at the grinning doctor standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Sh-Shinra?" Shizuo stuttered out, his cheeks going red as the realization that his best friend had seen him kissing the raven underneath him finally dawned on him.

"Yeah, I woke up!" Shinra beamed, not sure if he should move closer to the other two.

"What'd you mean when you said 'The story was true…'?" Izaya asked, propping himself up in his elbows.

"Oh… Well you see," Shinra scratched the back of his neck, "Mizuki told me and Celty everything. I didn't exactly believe it at first, but after seeing you guys just now… Ah! This is just too cool!" Both Izaya and Shizuo blinked, not really expecting that reaction out of their friend.

"What's too cool?" Shizuo question, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed.

"You two! My best friend is some sort of immortal guardian thing and my other friend is his lover! You guys are like thousands of years old! It's just mind blowing if you think about it." Shinra exclaimed.

"So… Why did Mizuki even tell you?" Shizuo asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. The more people who knew about he and Izaya, the more trouble it would all bring.

"Well, that's the thing. There's a very good reason why she's hidden Izaya away with you. Shizuo, and someone needs to watch him while you're at work and-"

"Who ever said I'm gonna be going to work? I'm not leaving him." Shizuo cut in sternly.

"You know you'll have to earn money. You can't live in a home without a job," Shinra stated, "So, I'll take care of Izaya while you're gone!"

"I thought that was Simon's job." Izaya sighed. He'd rather enjoyed the days when he would be able to eat all the ootoro he wanted, because the Russian would just give it to him for free, saying that someone who managed to become so close to Mizuki and Shizuo shouldn't have to pay for their meals. Of course the raven had been thoroughly confused back then, but he didn't complain; he was getting free ootoro after all.

"Mizuki said it's not safe for you to be out in the open like that. Anyone could walk into that shop. So you'll be at my apartment during the day." Shinra said.

"Fine, but I have to be able to come back here as soon as he finishes work." Izaya stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Still as clingy as ever." Shizuo chuckled absentmindedly. Izaya pouted and sat up completely, shuffling closer so that he was kneeling behind the blonde.

"You're one to talk," He said, letting his arms fall around those broad shoulders, "You'd always get mad if I didn't show up exactly when I said I would or before. Even if I was a minute late, you'd throw a fit." He smiled when Shizuo turned his head to face him.

Shinra watched as the two shared a kiss, clearly forgetting for a moment that the doctor was even there. Somehow, he always had a lingering feeling that those two weren't meant to _hate_ each other.

"Why is it exactly that it's not safe for me to leave...?" Izaya's voice pulled the doctor from his thoughts. He scratched the back of his head, thinking back what Mizuki had said to him.

"Not sure exactly. All she said to me and Celty was that we have to help protect you, because _he's_ on his way..."

X*x*x

Shiki and Namie stood silently, staring at the door of the recently landed plane. There was no-one else besides the two, unless you count the surrounding violet eyed creatures that seemed to always make Namie uneasy. The sky was lit up with mid-night stars as the door slid open.

Shiki smiled up at the man who exited the plane, though Namie found herself shifting her feet nervously as he neared. The man was clad in an impressive black suit with a violet tie strung around his neck and hidden partly under the collar of his black dress shirt. He had a few gem incrusted rings on his black nailed fingers that glittered in the false light of the runway lights. He stood in front of Shiki and Namie, who bowed their heads.

"Welcome to Ikebukuro, Takuji." Shiki said as he and the brunette woman straightened up.

"It's good to be here," Takuji said with a sickeningly happy smile, "Now, where's my little raven?"

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan:** Short chapter again, I know haha But there you go ^^ I know there are still a lot of unanswered questions, but all will be revealed in due time my friends! So~ R&R please xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

**Panda-Chan:** Oh my god oh my godohmygodohmygod! I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this up! Been SOOO busy with work and getting my driver's license and I just haven't had time to scratch my own ass these days! (Mums saying, not mine xD) But anyway~! Guess what I managed to do! Okay, so my lovely boyfriend isn't much of a yaoi fan. No, he isn't a homophobe or anything like that, in fact he's quite open minded about things, it's just that he does prefer his straight couples. However, he said he was curious as to why I was getting such nice reviews on my fanfic _Worth it_, so I let him have a read. And, he is now an official Shizaya fan. No, he won't read any lemon or anything with any sexual content, but he said he definitely wants them to be together! Hehe So, with that little announcement out of the way, here's chapter 10! Love you all~! Xoxo

X*x*x

Izaya lay on Shinra's couch, staring up at the ceiling with thoughtful eyes. It had only been two days since Shinra had told them of _his_ arrival, and the thought still sent terrible shivers down his spine.

"Stop worrying Izaya," Shinra said, kneeling down next to the raven, "I promise that we're doing everything we can to keep you safe!"

"But what about Shizu-Chan? He's out there in the open! Anyone could attack him." Izaya frowned.

"Shizuo has his strength, there's no-way anyone could harm him." Shinra gave a reassuring smile and straightened up.

"Whatever you say…" The informant gave a sigh as his friend made his way to the kitchen. Izaya lay there for a few more moments before he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. He sat up, thinking that maybe Shizuo had finally gotten off work, but he was surprised to see Mizuki enter the room instead.

"Bad news…" Was the first thing she muttered. Izaya raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side in question, clearly confused by that statement. "I miscalculated the amount of time we have… His already here…" At those words, Izaya's heart leaped into his throat.

"You don't mean…" Was all he could choke out. Mizuki gave a grim nod.

"Takuji's in Ikebukuro."

"How is that even possible! He shouldn't be alive!" Izaya said, almost hysterical.

"I suppose it's time I told you exactly what happened after you died…" Mizuki said as she took a seat on the arm of the couch.

"So I'm finally going to get some answers?" Izaya asked with a frown. With a sigh, the small girl nodded before going into the story of her own experiences that damned night…

_Mizuki stood, her bloodied katana in hand, as she looked down at her brother. Neither of the immortals had ever known sadness like this, and they had never wanted to. However, as Shizuo cradled the dead raven his arms, they both felt something falling from the eyes. Tears. _

_There were too many tears to contain that night, especially for the two who had never had a reason to cry before. _

"_Shizuo… We have to find that man. We have to kill him." Mizuki stated. The blonde shook his head, laying the body down gently before rising to his feet._

"_No… He lost. He'll never have Izaya," He said quietly, "But… I might be able to get him back." With that said, he walked away, Mizuki following closely behind. After a moment, they could both hear an anger filled roar, and they knew that Takuji had found his lost prize._

_X*x*x_

_The guardian of the gates to the afterlife was a rather indifferent being. He could not move from his place, as his bone like body was attached to the ivory boat, but he could still watch all that happened in the world of the living through hollow eyes. His face was that of a grinning skull and his fingers were long claws that looked sharp enough to cut through anything. _

_This creature of death always sent unpleasant shivers through the immortal siblings. However, at that moment, as the two stood before the terrifying creature, they were nothing short of determined._

"_Now what can I do for you lovely beings?" Its voice sounded like pure velvet, so smooth and graceful that it was almost opposite to its appearance. _

"_I know you have him," Shizuo said quietly, "I want him back."_

"_Oh? You want this little one back already?" The creature gestured a clawed hand towards the figure laying in the boat. Shizuo's heart clenched at the sight of his Izaya, laying there with his hands folded over his chest. He looked so peaceful, Shizuo almost didn't want to wake him… Key word, almost._

"_Yes. I want him back. I know you can do it. You're the creator of death, you can give someone back just as easily as you can take them." The creature chuckled at the blondes words._

"_That is true," It said, "However, I may not be so inclined to give him back to you just yet. Perhaps in a few thousand years, I'll hand him over." Shizuo's face fell. He couldn't wait that long._

"_Stop toying with us!" Mizuki piped up, dragging the creatures amused gaze over to her._

"_Well now this is a surprise," It said, "I could easily see the blonde one growing so attached to a human, but I never thought that you would as well." Mizuki frowned, moving to take a step towards the being, but a hand on her shoulder made her halt._

"_You know we can't change his mind… If he chooses to keep Izaya for so long, then I can only wait…" Shizuo muttered, dropping his hand from his sister's shoulder. She turned her head to look at him, her frown softening when she saw the look of defeat painted on his features. "I have to find a way to wait…" _

"_Your darling mother may know a way~" The creature sang, almost teasingly, "Why don't you two run along and go ask her." And, that's exactly what they did._

_X*x*x_

"_There's no-way I can change your mind, is there?" A gentle voice sounded from with the deep cave, the mouth of which Shizuo stood in front of. The cave was made of silver and gold marble, a magnificent structure that only Gods and those created by them had the privilege to see._

"_No, there isn't," Shizuo answered the question quietly, "I know you were watching… I know you could see the love I have for him. So please, do this for me."_

"_Why don't you simply sleep, like your sister?" The voice inside the cave asked with a sigh._

"_Because even if I were to sleep, I would still be conscious of the world around me. I would still have to _wait._" Shizuo stated. He heard another sigh, one of reluctant compliance._

"_Very well, I will grant you this. Just remember that you won't remember a single detail about the life you have led. It will all be erased from your mind," The voice said, "You will be born and grow up as a human, only having a very miniscule amount of your current abilities. You will be born the moment I learned that you beloved is soon to be and you will have to somehow reclaim your love. Finding each other is not enough, it will be at the first touch of your lips that all memory and power will be regained. Do you understand?" Shizuo nodded once, taking in a deep, shuttering breath. He didn't have any doubts that, even after thousands of years, he would love Izaya to the very end._

X*x*x

Mizuki fell silent, watching as Izaya processed all that she'd told him.

"So… Shizuo had himself reborn?" The raven asked quietly, the only reply being a nod. "So then… What do you mean when you say you slept?"

"When immortal beings go into sleep, we leave our bodies and are able to watch the world pass by. The time we spend in sleep is almost as if it's on fast forward, so a ten years to you would seem like simply one to those in sleep. I watched you and my brother as you grew up, and even though you fought constantly, I had no doubt in my mind that you would eventually find your love again. Though, as a precaution, I had Simon watch over you two for me."

"How did you get in touch with Simon if you were sleeping?" Izaya questioned, tilting his head curiously.

"When in sleep, we can access another's subconscious mind. So basically, I spoke to him in his sleep." Mizuki explained.

"Okay, well that answers that… But…" Izaya's eyes lowered, as did his voice, "How is he alive…?" Mizuki let out a long sigh, her gaze lifting to stare at the ceiling.

"I don't know how, but he found out about the deal Shizuo had made with Mother," She said, "He will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and so, he made a deal with the creature that guards the gates to the afterlife." Izaya went wide eyed at that.

"But, I thought that thing was on your side! I thought you said it was going to give me back to Shizuo, not _betray _him!" He exclaimed.

"He doesn't choose sides, Izaya. He does what he think would bring some entertainment for him to watch." Mizuki's description sounded oddly familiar to the informant, as if he knew someone else exactly like that…

_I'm exactly like that. I'm a creature who manipulates things to bring me enjoyment… This is the creature that I have become…_

"Don't look so sad." The sound of Shizuo's voice instantly made Izaya perk up a bit, lifting his head to see the blonde waltz into the lounge room. "Sad doesn't suit you." Shizuo grinned, walking over to the flea and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. Izaya gave a little roll of his eyes, smiling up at his blonde.

"I'd say gentle doesn't suit you, but I know better." He said, watching as Shizuo moved to sit next to him. "Can we go home?" Yes, he had started referring to Shizuo's apartment as 'home', because, really, that is what it had become to him.

"Can't I sit for five minutes?" Shizuo groaned, laying his head back against the back of the couch. Izaya pouted, crawling closer to his lover and nuzzling his arm.

"C'mon Shizu-Chan~ Please go home~?" He pleaded playfully. He looked up as Shizuo shook his head and gave a firmer, more childish pout, as if that would change the brutes mind.

"No, I wanna relax a bit before walking again." Shizuo stated. Izaya whined and crossed his arms, looking to Mizuki for help. She just smiled and shook her head.

"I'm siding with Shizuo on this one."

"But you _always_ side with him!" Izaya protested. He got nothing but chuckles in reply.

"Of course I do, he's my brother after all." Mizuki stated flatly. Izaya huffed and stood from the couch, heading towards the front door. "Where are you going?"

"Oh relax, I'm just going out of a tiny bit of fresh air." The informant said, smiling at her over his shoulder before stepping out.

The feel of the evening air felt rather relieving as it gently blew through Izaya's hair when he stood outside. He wasn't planning on wondering any further then the entrance to the apartment building, but when he saw a little movement out of the corner of his eye, his curiosity got the better of him. He looked over to where something disappeared into a nearby alleyway. He couldn't help it, he wanted to know what was lurking around back there; and so, he went to check it out.

"Hello~?" He called, taking a few cautious steps into the alley, "Anybody back here?" No answer. But, there was the distinct sound of tiny feet pattering passed him. He looked down, only to see a stray cat make its way leisurely to the back of a dumpster. With a sigh of relief, Izaya turned to make his way back up to the apartment, unfortunately, he'd ventured just a tiny bit too far into that alley, and when he turned around, he felt something pulled over his eyes and his entire vision went black. He thought for a moment that it was just some pissed off client that wanted to get back at him or something… But… Then he heard that voice whisper in his ear…

"Hello there, little raven…"

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan: ** TT^TT I don't wanna do this! But it has to be done! AND to all those who are worried that Takuji will do something horrible, like rape Izaya; no need to worry! There's no-way I could write that, or even imply it So no need to fret ^^ Only Shizu-Chan can take our dear Izaya like that~ ;D So~ R&R yes? Xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Panda-Chan:** Oh you guys =') Best thing to see when I wake up = All your lovely reviews! I gotta admit, every time I post a chapter, I worry that it's not gonna be good enough and I'll disappoint you! But whenever I get those reviews, I get so relieved! So here we go, chapter 11! And I promise I'll update faster. Love you all~!

X*x*x

"He's taking forever…" Shizuo grumbled, glancing to the front door.

"Shizuo settle down, he's only been out there for… fifteen minutes…" Shinra's attempt at calming his friend don trailed off once he'd fully realized how long Izaya had been outside. Shizuo was then up in an instant, storming out of the apartment and making his way outside.

"We agreed no longer than five minutes for him to be alone. There's no-way he'd break that rule…" Mizuki muttered, a worried frown showing on her face.

"You think he's been taken?" Shinra questioned quietly, the reply being almost instant.

"Yes. He wouldn't purposely worry us like this. Izaya has been taken and I know how to find out where." With that said, the vermillion eyed girl disappeared.

X*x*x

"Ah, you have no idea how long I've waited for you, my little raven." Takuji said, a sickeningly sweet smile planted on his still ugly face. He stared down at the blindfolded man, who had his hands tied behind his back and his feet bound together with rope.

"I'm not your raven." Izaya said bitterly, staying perfectly still as he leaned his back against the wall. He, being as smart as he was, already knew where he was. The familiar scent of cigarettes and the sound of shuffling feet of large 'bodyguards' in suits; he was in Shiki's office. Well, to be more specific, on the floor of Shiki's office in the far corner. "I gotta say, it was a smart move to get Shiki on your side. Someone I saw on a regular basis and knows almost as much about me as I do him."

"It was difficult getting in touch with him," Takuji said, "After I found out you were here, I had to make preparations and I needed someone to keep an eye on you. He wasn't an easy man to bargain with, but promise of immortality soon bought his loyalty."

"Immortality huh? So how do you plan to make him immortal?" Izaya asked, cringing at the all but evil chuckle that came from the large man.

"It was a lie, of course. I plan to save the immortality for you and me, my dear raven," Takuji said, "That way I can keep you forever and have nothing short of eternity to punish you for trying to run from me." Izaya closed his eyes under the black blindfold.

"…I'll kill you before that happens…" He whispered, nothing but hate lacing his tone.

"Oh? What happened to the helpless little boy you were back then? Has my little raven learned to take care of himself?" Takuji laughed heartedly, ignorant of the smirk that had tugged at the informants lips.

"Oh you have no idea…" Izaya muttered under his breath.

X*x*x

Izaya's apartment was annoyingly quiet without the informant pottering around, babbling on about Valhalla or whatever. Namie almost missed it. _Almost_. The brunette woman had been keeping her eye on the place, keeping up a façade that he was sick so that his many clients wouldn't kick up a fuss.

"Such a pain in the ass…" She mumbled as she watered the tree in Izaya's office. It was just her luck to have gotten mixed up in all this shit… She hadn't wanted to do a thing for that horrid man Takuji, but, somehow, he knew about her beloved brother… There was no-way she would put him in harm's way.

"Where is he." The stern, very pissed off voice that sounded from the door caused Namie to jump out of her skin. She turned her head to see none other than Shizuo's sister. _Well, now I'm screw._

"I don't know." Lie.

"Tell me where he is, and I might reconsider cutting open your head." Mizuki said, her voice nothing short of pissed off.

"You know, if I tell you where he is, then I'll just be killed anyway, but it'll be a lot slower and definitely more painful… So go ahead, slice my skull open." Namie stated bluntly, watching as the smaller girls eyes narrowed dangerously. In a mere moment, Mizuki was behind the woman, the hilt of her sword making contact with the back of the brunettes head and knocking her unconscious.

X*x*x

"So tell me, what deal did you make to become immortal?" Izaya questioned. He hadn't been moved from his position on the floor and was beginning to feel and uncomfortable numbness spread through his legs from lack of movement.

"It was quite simple," Takuji said, now sitting upon a rather lush seat, "I knew of the underworld guardian, and I intended to give him one of my men in exchange for you. Though, unfortunately for me, that blonde lover of yours already beat me to it. And so, I requested immortality, for both myself and you when you were reborn, in exchange for two other souls. I also was granted a few _special _men to use to put an end to those two immortal children."

_So that's what those purple eyed beasts are… I swear if I ever meet this guardian, I'll slit his throat for giving this man everything he needs to ruin everything I love…_ Izaya grit his teeth, swearing under his breath.

"So, you're just waiting until you kill Shizuo and Mizuki before you make your payment?"

"That's correct. One they're dead, you'll be _mine_."

X*x*x

_My head hurts… Why does- Oh… That's right… She hit me. _Namie stirred slowly, coming back into consciousness. The first thing she noticed was that she couldn't move at all with easy, as she was bound to what felt like a metal table. The second thing she noticed, as she opened her eyes, was that she was blindfolded, though she knew there were others in the room with her.

"Where am I…?"

"Doesn't matter."

_That's Shizuo's voice… Damn, I really am screwed…_

"Why am I here?"

"Because you have to tell us where that monster has taken Izaya."

_And there's Mizuki…_

"What happens to me if I don't?"

"You die."

_That's… Shinra._

"And what if I do tell you?"

"You live."

_Russian accent? That'd be Simon then…_

"What if I told you that if I reveal that information, I'll be killed anyway?"

"You won't be killed, because we'll still be keeping you here." Namie felt something tuck at the blindfold, pulling it off so that she could see the very hospital like room around her, as well as the four other people in it.

"I can't stand that man, but still…" She muttered, her voice trailing off. _I can't help but want him out of that beasts clutches._

"Tell us… Please." Shizuo all but pleaded, taking her by the shoulders and forcing her to look him dead in the eyes, "I can't lose him again." Namie sighed. How the hell could anyone resist such desperate, pleading eyes. Shizuo loved Izaya, and the woman knew from experience how heart wrenching it could be if the one you love is taking by another.

"They're holding him in Shiki's office…"

X*x*x

Shizuo ran. God, how he ran. The city flew passed in a blur. All the people, all the trees, all the builds, all the cars… None of it mattered to the blonde. There was only one place, one person, on his mind at the moment.

For his entire life, before his memories had returned, Shizuo always _knew_ that there was someone out there for him. _Someone_ who matched him perfectly and would shy away because of his strength. He knew that he should have realized that Izaya was the one the moment they met, but present times were much more hectic and distracting then back then. And he didn't mean that moment back in high school; no, he meant that one moment, when Shizuo's strength had yet to fully make itself known, when he and Izaya first crossed paths as children…

"_Brother, you shouldn't get so worked up." Kasuka said, his small voice monotone as he watched his elder brother practically fume. _

_They were in line for the tea cup ride at an amusement park, and there was just _so many_ people there that the line seemed to go on forever. What made it worse was that some annoying kid had thrown up in one of the tea cups, halting the ride for a good while. _

"_We can just find something else to go on." The youngest said, tucking on the sleeve of his brothers blue t-shirt. _

"_No, you want to ride the tea cups, so we're riding the tea cups!" Shizuo stated stubbornly. Kasuka gave a soft sigh, giving up his attempts at pulling the other away. He really _did_ want to ride those colorful little tea cups._

"_Okay! Everything's been sorted out! The ride will be opening up again now!" The man in charge of the ride announced. Shizuo grinned and clapped his hands together. _

"_See what happens when you're patient little brother? Good things always happen!" He said proudly._

"_That's what I told you two days ago." Kasuka said, instantly bring the elder down from his cloud of wisdom. _

_X*x*x_

_An hour and a half. That was how long it took for Shizuo and Kasuka to reach the front of the line. To say the two were relived would have to be an understatement as the ride came to a stop, signaling that it was almost their turn._

"_Thank you for waiting with me, brother." Kasuka said, getting a wide grin in reply. _

"_Anytime!" _

_The small gate to the ride opened and people became to walk out, parents and their children, immature teenagers who just wanted a laugh, elder siblings taking their little brothers or sisters on the ride just to humor them. _

"_You ready?" Shizuo grinned as the last of the people exited the tea cups. The very last person was someone who caught the little brunette's eye instantly. _

_A little boy with raven hair and incredible crimson eyes skipped away from the ride. He was pale and thin, though didn't seem at all unhealthy. He was dressed in a slightly over sized black and purple jumper and three quarter cargo shorts. Shizuo watched the boy as he strolled passed, those oddly colored eyes moving to glance sideways at him. _

_That sideways glance soon turned the boys head to all but stare at Shizuo. They held each other's gaze for a few more moments, until Kasuka began tugging on Shizuo's shirt, telling him that it was their turn on the tea cups. The crimson eyed boy gave a wide, rather sweet, smile before skipping off._

"_Who was that?" Kasuka's voice broke Shizuo out from whatever trance he was in._

"_Uh… I dunno…" He muttered. Kasuka gave him a somewhat confused look before tugging him towards the ride. _

"_Well, maybe we'll see him again later." He said._

"_Yeah…" Shizuo looked over his shoulder as that little raven haired boy disappeared around a corner, "…Maybe." _

X*x*x

Shizuo grit his teeth at the memory. How could he have to remembered that moment when he'd come across Izaya in high school? God, he really was a protozoan.

"Izaya… I'm not letting you go again…" With that whispered declaration, he barged into the building that was heavily guarded by men with weapons that would send any normal man running for the hills. But Shizuo was not a normal man. He was the son of a goddess, and he intended to make use of the abilities he was born with.

A lot of blood was spilled the moment Shizuo began to attack. Those pathetic men in suits honestly had no idea what hit them as the infuriated blonde made his way through the building, up towards Shiki's office. He wasn't holding back either. These men had his Izaya, and so they needed to die. Pained screams could be heard as bones were crushed by objects that no-one should be able to move.

Shizuo ignored any and all pleas for mercy as he went on his way. He was on a bloody mission, and nothing could distract him. However, when he finally reached the door to that office, he paused. Only for a mere moment as he prepared himself for whatever he was to come to see. And let it be known that what he saw, made his blood boil.

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan: **There you go my lovely readers! I _powered _through this! =D And I know how the ending to this chapter sounds, but don't worry, I promised no rape or anything like that. So~ R&R yes? Hehe xoxox


	12. Chapter 12

**Panda-Chan:** Oh god! That review! That oh so wonderful review! ='D My god it made me laugh! Thank you so much!

":Izaya: *sitting paciently with a cup of tea.*. What took you so long,  
shizunnchan  
Shizuo. * looks around the room. Sees dead guy with throat slit* izaya? What-?  
Izaya: oh. I killed him *yawn* i've beenn dealing with you for 10 years. I  
think i can take care of one crazed stalker. * trollface*  
Shizuo: *rage* ive been worried sick!"  
That's not the way it's gonna happen, but god it made me laugh ^^ Anyway~ haha Here's chapter 12 for you! Hope you all enjoy~! Love you all! Xoxo 3

X*x*x

_How long have I been here for? Can't be too long… Maybe a day at the most…_ Izaya sighed, wondering when he was going to get out of this mess. He couldn't do much when he was blindfolded and bound as tightly as he was. If it weren't for the over-all fear that he felt when he heard Takuji's voice, then he would have been able to defend himself. But, there was no point dwelling on what couldn't be changed…

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to see you all tied up and helpless." That was Shiki. Takuji had left to take care of a few things and gave Shiki the job of watching the young flea.

"Satisfying?" Izaya asked, smirking through the blindfold.

"Very." Shiki knelt down in front of the raven, taking hold of the black materiel from around his eyes and pulling it off. "You've always been such a cocky little thing, it's good to see you so out of control." Izaya blinked at the sudden light that invaded his vision, the slight blurriness soon fading so that he could see the smirking Shiki before him. He opened his mouth to make a retort, but the sound of sudden screams, gun fire and crashing objects cut him off.

"Oh, well would you listen to that," He grinned, "Shizu-Chan's here." Shiki frowned at that.

"He won't get far. We have men all over this place," He said, "They'll kill him before he gets in here." Izaya rolled his eyes, looking towards the door.

"Even you're not that dumb Shiki." He stated.

"No, you're right," The older man said, "But even if he does get you back, Takuji will just reclaim you. You can't get away from him." Much to his surprise, Izaya laughed at his words. "And what exactly do you find so amusing?"

"You!" Izaya grinned, "You're just so pathetic! You think that Takuji is actually going to make good on his promise? You think after all this, he's gonna let you live? You're going to _die_. You're nothing but his pawn, a chess piece he'll use so he can complete his own goals." At those words, Shiki was pissed. One hand clenched into a fist as the other came up to go across his own chest before bringing his hand around in one vicious strike against Izaya's cheek. Unfortunately for him, just before the back of his hand came into contact with the younger man's face, the door swung open, just in time for a very pissed off blonde to see the hit that sent Izaya's head back to smack against the wall, a grunt of pain tumbling from the raves lips.

An eerily calm silence fell over the room as Shizuo stared blankly at Shiki, who had only then realized that the blonde had come through that door. The ex-bartender stalked towards them, his eyes covered by the shadow of his bangs, and leaned down to take hold of the collar of Shiki's shirt and lift him up.

"No-body," He said in a voice that not even Izaya had heard before, "Hurts my Izaya." And with that said, Shiki was tossed out the nearest window, crashing through the glass as he went.

"How'd I know you'd find me?" Izaya smiled as Shizuo moved over to him, kneeling down and taking hold of the robe around his wrists and legs. With one quick motion, those robes were nothing but useless ribbons.

"I'll ways find you." Shizuo muttered, hooking his arms under Izaya and lifting him up. The smaller man wrapped his arms round the blonde's neck, nuzzling his face into his shoulder.

"I know…"

X*x*x

"Hey, have you heard? That Orihara guy's missing."

"Yeah, I reckon Heiwajima finally killed him."

"Probably. Oh well who cares? He deserved it."

_If only they knew…_ Celty shook her non-existent head as she listened in on the murmured conversation taking place within one of the many alleyways of Ikebukuro. At that thought, she began to wonder if maybe having more people know about the situation would make it easier to keep an eye on Izaya. Sure, the flea could hold his own against a normal human, over even against Shizuo before his strength had returned to its full power. But, those purple eyed creatures that Takuji had on his side… They were a problem. Celty come across one when she went to Izaya's apartment to pick up some of his clothes. It was snooping around, looking for something, when it attacked her. It was fast, strong, and annoyingly persistent; the Dullahan had plenty of trouble killing it. She knew that Izaya would be able to hold off one or two, but from what she'd heard about Takuji, she knew that he would send many more than two.

"Well look at what we have here," Celty didn't have to turn around to know who that disgustingly self-loving voice belonged to.

[You better leave. I'm not allowed to be the one to kill you, and I don't want to break that rule.]

"Ah, so you're in league with Shizuo then?" Takuji asked.

[I am. And I gave my word to help keep Izaya away from you, so you might as well just give up.]

"I'll keep that in mind," Obvious sarcasm, "So you're close to them it seems?" Celty simply nodded. "Good. Could you give my little raven a message? I've been wanting to tell him this since the minute I found out his lover had killed Shiki."

X*x*x

"What'd he bribe you with?" Simple question.

"My brother."

"Would you have taken the job even if your brother wasn't bought into it?" Very difficult question.

Namie was still tied down to that metal table, though she had a little more freedom to move now. Izaya was sitting on the table across from her, his legs crossed and his hands folded in his lap. Neither were looking at the other, both sets of eyes fixed on the table.

"Honestly… I don't know." Namie said quietly. Izaya nodded, shifting to slide off the table.

"Well… Thanks for telling them where I was." That was the last thing said between the two before he left. Namie let out a sigh, leaning her head back against the wall behind the table.

"Oh great… Now I feel guilty…"

X*x*x

When Izaya left the room Namie was being held in, he came face to helmet with a very tense looking Celty. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong with her, but he question was answered before it even left his mouth.

[I met Takuji.] The raven's body went stiff at those words.

"What did he want…?"

[He… Wants me to pass on a message…] Celty seemed reluctant as she typed said message, [Izaya, he has Mairu and Kururi…]

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan: **Yes I know, short chapter hehe But I'll make the next one longer, I promise ^^ So yeah, R&R? xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Panda-Chan:** Here I present to you chapter 13! Hope you enjoy it hehe I gave you my word that I'd post faster, and I'm doing all that I can to keep it! But I have a legit reason for taking a while this time. You see, I was busy planning to go to my first Anime Con ^^ I went as Shima Renzou from Blue Exorcist the first day, and as Izaya on the second hehe Ohohoh! And I met Mikado's voice actor! He was so amazing! I got his autograph and a picture with him ^^ Oh! And another thing! Rai Rai Blue, thanks for telling me about all the mistakes and things in the last chapter (= I re-read this whole thing over, and I've seen SO MANY MISTAKES! TT^TT I should probably mention that this isn't beta read and sometimes I'll be writing at like three in the morning ^^' So yeah, please forgive me for all those mistakes. Love you all! Xoxo

X*x*x

Izaya stared at the headless woman, his thoughts on freeze as his mind tried to process those typed words. Takuji had his sister. His young, innocent, practically helpless sisters…

[He said that as long as you go to him, they'll be unharmed.]

"…That's a lie…" Izaya's muttered words were barely heard. He stared at the ground as he pushed passed Celty and trudged into the lounge room, where Shinra and Shizuo sat on the couch.

"Izaya what-?" Shizuo blinked in confusion as the raven moved over him, straddling his waist and dropping his head onto his chest.

"His has them…" Izaya murmured into the shirt of his lover, "He has Mairu and Kururi…"

"Did… Did he make any demands…?" Shizuo asked, weaving his fingers into the raven's hair.

"I have to go to him…" Izaya sighed and closed his eyes. He room then fell silent, everyone trying to think of a way to get around this. They had no idea where the girls were being held… They could be at Shiki's office, but Takuji was smarter than that.

"I should have done something to protect them…" Izaya muttered quite suddenly. Shizuo let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around the smaller man in a tight embrace.

"If you start blaming yourself, I swear I'll throw you out the nearest window." He stated.

"You wouldn't do that to me." The raven said quietly, letting out a weak chuckle. He looked up at his lover, who was staring straight ahead, deep in thought.

"I'll do whatever I can to help find them." Shizuo said quietly after a short moment. He glanced down at Izaya and smiled. "I promise that they won't get hurt."

"You better keep that promise." The raven said, leaning up and placing a small kiss on the others lips. Shinra, who had made a point of remaining silent next to the two, was already thinking of a where the girls may be, and how to get them back. They didn't have anyone who knew where Takuji was staying or if he would keep his captives close or- Wait… _Namie!_ She helped once, so perhaps they could get her to co-operate again!

"I'll be right back." He stood up, somewhat startling the other two, and disappeared out of the room. He made his way to the room that held Namie, opening the door slowly and stepping in.

"What is it now?" The woman asked, frowning up at the underground doctor.

"Takuji has Izaya's sisters," Said doctor was quick to get to his point, "Do you have any idea of where they would be?" With a sigh, Namie shifted so that she faced the man directly. In truth, she didn't know exactly where the horrid man would keep those girls, but at that moment, with the amount of guilt that had been laid on her, she'd give any amount of information that could help.

"Listen, I don't know for sure, but he may be keeping them in his warehouse," She said, "He's bought a bunch of them all over the world just so that a place to store all his creepy little monsters. I'm not sure exactly where the warehouse is, but I do know that it'd be suicide if you go there. I know that it's old and abandoned and probably fenced up to keep idiot kids out."

"Alright, thanks," Shinra said with a slight nod. He didn't say anything else as he left the room, though he couldn't help but wonder whether or not the woman was trustworthy. She had, after all, been working for Takuji.

X*x*x

"I'm telling you guys something's up!" Erika exclaimed after placing a piece of sushi in her mouth, "Izaya hasn't been seen in ages. Maybe Shizuo's keeping him locked up in a secret room somewhere and his putting him through all sorts of things, like-" She was soon cut off, her three friends definitely not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence.

Simon smiled as he said down an order in front of a customer. Erika was probably the first person who ever got the feeling that Shizuo and Izaya were meant to be together. Although, most hardcore yaoi fans would have that natural ability to detect that sort of love between to males…

"Hey Simon, we'll have some fatty tuna over here please!" Ah, fatty tuna… Izaya hadn't had some of that in a while; perhaps it would be nice to bring some to him as a gift. The Russians smile widened at the thought. That smile was rather short lived, as he soon caught sight of the vermillion eyed girl outside his shop. As soon as their eyes met, she disappeared into the alleyway, a clear sign that he wanted to speak with him.

With a small sigh, the Russian made his way into the kitchen, where he left through the door at the back that led to the alleyway.

"You need something, Miss Mizuki?" He asked, his gaze landing on the small girl who was leaning against the brick wall next to the door.

"I need you to do me a favor," She said quietly, "I've spoken with Shinra, and he has told me that Mairu and Kururi have been taken by Takuji. We have a few clues as to where they're located, but will still prove difficult to find."

"What can I do?" Simon questioned with a smile. No matter what the girl asked of him, he would gladly obey. After all, it was her who sealed the deal for him moving to this wonderful city…

_(A/N: Now, imagine that everyone in this flashback are speaking Russian ^^)_

_Simon lay in his bed, his eyes fixed on the roof above. It was quite boring, really, just lying there waiting for sleep to claim his consciousness. However, once his eyes finally fell shut, the boring world around him became a dream of endless tunnels and thriving forests. He'd been having dreams of these strange places for almost a month now; he would do nothing but walk, glancing around at his surroundings until he awoke. Although, that night, when he found himself in a small clearing, he wasn't alone. _

_Standing in front of him was a girl, her hair long and dark and her eyes a piercing red. She was quite small, gazing up at him as looked down at her._

"_Semyon," She said quietly, "It seems that you're the one I need." _

"_You need? What is it that you need from me?" Simon asked. The small girl gave a small smile, reaching a hand up and placing it on his shoulder._

"_Yours is the only mind that hasn't rejected me," She said, "And I have a request to make." Simon nodded one, feeling quite eager to hear what this girl wanted, even though it was just a dream. "I want you to go to Ikebukuro, where my brother I being born, and watch over him and his love."_

"_His love?"_

"_Yes. It's quite a long story, but you will understand in time." _

"…_So, it's off to Ikebukuro for me?" _

"_Yes, as soon as possible if you don't mind." The small girl bowed her head when Simon nodded his okay. "I will be back again and shall keep you updated on the details of Shizuo and Izaya." And that was when Simon's eyes snapped open. _

_He wasn't sure why he was doing this for someone who was merely a dream, but as soon as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he began to pack for Ikebukuro._

X*x*x

"Is he asleep yet?" Shinra asked, his voice no higher than a whisper as he poked his head into the spare room of his apartment. He could see the blonde figure in the bed give a nod.

"First time he's slept in nearly a week…" Shizuo muttered, watching the underground doctor move closer to the double bed. "It took me forever to get him to sleep." Izaya had truly been far too busy trying to find his sisters to sleep, and he refused to even close his eyes until he located them. Unfortunately, Takuji proved difficult to find, and so Izaya was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Shizuo had to use force to make him eat and shower, and eventually he dragged him into bed and held him until he gave up on struggling and finally fell asleep curled up against the blonde with his head resting on his chest.

"Shizuo, we have a… present," Shinra murmured, "From Takuji…" The blonde blinked up at his friend, trying to think of what the hell that man could have sent. "I need you to come out here for a minute…" Shizuo sighed, untangling himself from the raven and slipping out of bed. He followed Shinra silently out of the bedroom and into the lounge room.

"What did he-" He fell silent as soon as he saw the figure lying on the couch, blood dripping from the open wound that was cut into the figures thin neck. "…Kururi…" There was a small note written on her forehead.

_**Apologies, I forgot to mention the deadline. **_

X*x*x

**Panda-Chan: **I… I'm a horrible person D'x Don't worry though! Takuji shall pay for his evil crimes! Anyway, I know it's short and I know I promised a longer chapter, but I really just wanted to get this up because I know it's taken me a while. I hope this was okay coz I've been like SUPER tired and I think my writing's been a bit off. So yeah, R&R pleas ^^ xoxo


End file.
